High School High
by Lazy-Sloth
Summary: [AU] The X-men In A Typical High School. Ororo The Beautiful, Ever-Popular Cheerleader. Scott The Star Quarterback of Westchester Lions, Remy the Stereo-typical Bad Boy, Jean the Geeky Girl in Love with the Jock and Logan the Mysterious New Guy.
1. High School High

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
It was another beautiful, sunny morning in Westchester High as the last of the students filed into their respective homerooms. Miss Calender of homeroom 6, sighed heavily as she glanced briefly at her list of students, why did she always get the uncontrollable class? She shrugged to herself as she rested a slender hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Come on Helen, they are only teenagers after all. Do not let them get to you." She took a deep breath turned the handle. The door swung open and her heart sank.  
  
Remy LeBeau was sitting at the back corner, feet propped up against the desk, charging and then throwing random objects out a window. A crackle would sound off now and then over the racket caused by the rest of the class. The females of Remy's own personal harem would chorus a soft 'ooh' and 'aww', ogling their idol.  
  
Scott Summers was throwing a football around the classroom; there was a loud crash as he knocked something over. Miss Calender winced; she hoped that wouldn't have to come out of her paycheck.  
  
'Well, at least he is sitting down.' She mused and noticed that Ororo was perched delicately on his desk, looking bored while filing her nails. She also noticed that Scott was only throwing with one hand his other was in a rather compromising situation up Miss. Munroe's rather short cheerleading skirt.  
  
Miss. Calender shook her head; they didn't even notice she had entered the room. All except Jean Grey, who sat at the front of the room, right in front of the teacher's desk. She smiled, revealing her silver braces.  
  
"Good Morning Miss. Calender."  
  
"Good Morning Jean." She sighed; only Jean made the situation a little more bearable. Another loud crash. Only a little more.  
  
"Aw, sorry Miss." She looked up to see Scott looking rather sheepish, finally noticing the adult presence. "It was an accident."  
  
"I'm sure it was Mr. Summers but is it completely necessary to throw the ball around indoors?" She emphasised the word 'indoors.'  
  
"Well, we need to practice. You don't want us to lose to Brotherhood High again do you?"  
  
At that moment the class grew silent as all the students held identical scowls on their faces, remembering the humiliating defeat last year by their most hated rivals. It wasn't much of a question but Miss. Calender shook her head anyway.  
  
"No of course not."  
  
The class then took that as a signal to go back to its original status of deafening. Miss. Calender slumped her shoulders in defeat and sat down gingerly on her seat. Last time there was superglue on it. She then began to sort through her class timetables for the day.  
  
"He is so great."  
  
Miss. Calender tucked back her short black fringe back behind the ears before glancing at Jean. "Who is?"  
  
"Who else?" Miss. Calender stared back blankly. "Scott Summers!" Jean whispered, a dreamy far away look in her eyes. She really didn't have to whisper, not like the class could hear or even pay any attention to ordinary old Jean Grey.  
  
'It really was a shame.' Miss. Calender thought. 'Jean is a lovely girl, intelligent, friendly, kind. But no those were not the quality's the captain of Westchester Lions was looking for in a girlfriend.' Her expression softened as she looked at Jean who was busying herself trying to look at Scott without making it obvious. How long had she liked Scott? Was this the 3rd year? She almost felt sorry for the girl. She was the complete contrast of Scott's long time girl and head cheerleader, Ororo Munroe.  
  
Miss. Calender amused herself for several minutes comparing the two and noting their greatest physical differences. They were both reasonably tall but Ororo had a more of what some called an hourglass figure, she was womanly, curvaceous and feminie. Jean on the other hand was skinnier, boyish, bony; she didn't have any definite shape and she was rather flat on the chest.  
  
Ororo's hair was long sweeping past her shoulders, it was a stunning white a stark contrast to her skin of what Miss. Calender could only describe as mocha chocolate. Jean was a pale white, a contrast to her fiery read bob cut to her jaw line. It was a beautiful colour it was just a little on the greasy, stringy side.  
  
But if Miss. Calender had to pick one thing that caused Ororo to stand out like no other were her sapphire coloured eyes. They were not like the normal blue that was a common eye colour, no, it was more dynamic, more striking and definitely more interesting then Jean's oh so common brown.  
  
The exotic Jennifer Lopez VS the plain Gwyneth Paltrow. She smiled slightly at the thought. That was a rather good justification, though she did feel slightly cruel putting Jean down this way.  
  
Miss. Calender felt a pang of sympathy for young Jean Grey even her name was ordinary, she could relate to this girl, there wasn't anything particularly striking about herself either. There was always someone better. That must just be high school life. Technology could be improved, educational requirements may be lifted but the same unwritten rules applied. You had to be beautiful to be loved, to be popular.  
  
There was a loud, knock interrupting Miss. Calender's musing of high school life. She cleared her throat hoping she could at least sound like she was in control. "Come in."  
  
The door swung open, revealing a man leaning against the doorframe, a cigarette that hung from his mouth lit up his otherwise darkened features.  
  
"There is no smoking on school premises." Miss. Calender silently applauded herself that sounded quite professional. The unidentified male merely grunted before taking the cigarette from his lips and putting it out on the palm of his hand. Miss. Calender looked mortified but soon let out a sigh of relief as she noted the skin healed almost straight away. "Can I help you?"  
  
He grunted again, obviously a man of few words. He stepped into the sunlight to hand her a piece of paper and she noticed for the first time that this was no man, but a student. She glanced down at the paper. A transfer student, from Canada.  
  
"Mr. Logan is it?" He grunted. "Can you speak?" she was getting annoyed by the constant grunting and it was not helping with the migraine that she could feel coming up.  
  
"Yeah." His voice was gruff, not much difference from the actual grunting.  
  
"Do you have a last name Logan?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
She sighed; she was definitely going to give Xavier a piece of her mind. "Ok." She stood up, resting her palms on the desk. "Class." She almost cried with relief as the classroom actually settled down, obviously many were intrigued with the new guy that came into their class. Many seemed to have also witnessed the cigarette incident. 'What a way to get a class's attention, burn yourself.' She thought. "Class." she repeated. "This is the newest addition to Westchester High. Please make him feel right at home. Logan."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Logan glared at them. 'Damn, another prep school.' "Just stay the fuck out of my way." He stated out loud, a clear-cut warning. And suddenly from that one phrase the class erupted with cheers and clapping excluding; Ororo, who instead raised an interested eyebrow, Remy, who leaned forward to get a better view of the new guy and Scott, who scowled, this guy was going to be trouble he could tell. Jean smiled sweetly while clapping politely she had the same thoughts. 


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: Wow, 21 reviews Yay me! Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Lol, I've noticed that many of you do not like the Scott/Ororo pairing I've started out with. I don't want to reveal too much of my storyline but do not worry, or to some of you, do not be sick it won't last long.  
  
Now I've also noticed the some would like Rogue and Kurt to be written into the plots, as much as I would love to (and I really, really do!) I can't. I've already got a set storyline going and adding them would clutter my objective as well take the focus off my main characters. I'm sorry but once I've finished with that storyline I'll add Rogue and Kurt! You've all got great ideas for them. But I hope you understand and continue reading my fiction anyway! *cough* and review *cough*  
  
Also, I have to add I'm a big fan or Ororo and there might be just a little bias towards her, if you haven't noticed already lol. And my least favourite would have to be Jean. Sorry! But it is. I'm so sick of her having all the male attention! And if you disagree with me well that's just too damn bad! It is my fiction and you can choose to stop reading! =P  
  
Thank you again!  
  
***************  
  
Miss. Calender gently rubbed the bridge of her nose, this new student had 'trouble' written all over him. 'Why me?' she mouthed before snapping back into reality.  
  
"Jean?" she watched as the red head glanced to her. "Would you mind showing Logan around after home room?"  
  
"Not a problem Miss. Calender." She replied sweetly.  
  
Miss. Calender smiled, she would have gone stir crazy a long time ago if it wasn't for Jean. "Thank you. Logan would you mind taking a seat next to Jean?" Logan didn't even bother to look at Jean as he took the seat to her left.  
  
Logan let his eyes wonder and found he was looking at the stunning female with white hair and striking blue eyes. The first person to have caught his attention when he first stepped foot into this god forsaken class.  
  
Ororo had long returned to her seat next to Scott and in front of Remy and was casually reapplying a much-needed layer of lip-gloss. Her eyes flickered from the task at hand as she felt someone watching her, she looked up and her sapphire blues meant with stormy greys.  
  
She usually wasn't fazed by such 'attention' but there was something different about this guy. He was what she liked to call, ruggedly handsome. He actually had the 'tall, dark and handsome' quality going on. He was definitely going to be a hit with the ladies. Remy was going to have some competition. She let the smallest smirk tug at her lips at the thought. Remy never had any competition.  
  
Ororo blew a kiss to Logan who raised an eyebrow but was secretly pleased. The cheerleader smiled her flirtatious side once again coming to surface. Logan winked in reply. Ororo had to suppress giggles as she heard Scott grumble beside her; she was going to get it when class was over. She couldn't help it, it wasn't like she did it deliberately to piss him off, ok maybe a little, just to keep him on his toes. Not to let him take her for granted and it wasn't like he didn't do it.  
  
Scott wasn't the only one to have caught the interaction between cheerleader and new guy. Remy leaned forward blowing some stray strands of her hair away before whispering. "Remy don't t'ink dat Scott 'preciates new guy much." Ororo nodded, no argument there. "Remy also t'ink dat Scott not 'preciate hiz woman flirtin' with the guy he already is not 'preciatin'.  
  
Ororo turned so she was face to face with him. "You want to know what I think?"  
  
He shrugged. "Enlighten me."  
  
She tugged gently at his sunglasses so only she could see his red on black eyes. "I think you, Remy LeBeau think way too much. You might ruin your reputation."  
  
The Cajun broke into a charming smile. "I t'ink you maybe right, chere."  
  
***************  
  
"Hi, my name is Jean."  
  
Breaking his stare on Ororo, Logan for the first time glanced at the red head that he was sitting beside. "Logan" he grunted.  
  
"I know." She nodded. "I'm showing you around later."  
  
"What's there to show?"  
  
"A lot of things." He looked at her sceptically; he was suddenly itching for a smoke. "Um, are you interested music?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sports?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Cheerleading?" it was actually a sarcastic remark but judging from the look Logan was giving Jean, that was the 'thing' he was interested in.  
  
'Typical male,' she already noticed that Logan looked at Ororo and like always the cheerleader was more then happy to receive the attention. Her heart skipped a beat, 'maybe that would be the final straw, Scott will break it off with her and fall deeply and madly in love with herself.'  
  
Jean let out an exasperated sigh, who was she kidding? She would long be named Ms. Universe before Scott would even notice her.  
  
Logan looked at Jean and almost like he could read her mind he glanced back behind me to look at Scott, who had made his presence felt by wrapping an almost possessive arm around Ororo's waist.  
  
Logan looked back to Jean who sighed heavily again, like she was mentally having a argument with herself. Logan raised an eyebrow, why did he always get the weird kids to show him around?  
  
***************  
  
The bell, much to Miss. Calender's glee, rang. She didn't even bother to cover up her joy as the class got up and headed for the door. Logan leaned back onto the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Jean to move her ass. Ororo, with Scott's arm around her shoulder, walked past. She smiled almost seductively while Scott gave him what Logan could only describe as an angry glare. But hey the guy's wearing an inch thick, red tinted glasses, even with his heightened ability in sight it was hard to tell.  
  
"Dick." Logan muttered under his breath as Ororo and Scott headed off to a random direction. However that didn't stop Logan from tilting his head back to take up a look up the cheerleaders skirt. He might have had difficulty looking through tinted glass but he could definitely see up short skirts with relative ease.  
  
His view, however, was interrupted by an annoyed coughing he glanced to his side to see a rather de-shelved looking Jean. "What?"  
  
"I'd just like to say right now. I'm a telepath."  
  
Logan was about to shoot back with a 'So?' but soon realised his previous thoughts were far from pure. Instead he shrugged. "Thanks for sharing."  
  
"Well, if you've finished fantasising I'd like to get started with this tour so I can get back to my friends." She shot back, the flush on her face already beginning to subside.  
  
Logan looked at her again. 'Friends?' he sincerely doubted it.  
  
"I heard that!" Jean yelled back not slowing her pace as she marched pass Logan who only smirked. Maybe this tour wasn't going to be so boring after all.  
  
***************  
  
"I don't like him Ororo. " Scott plainly stated.  
  
"You don't like a lot of people, Scott."  
  
"Did you see how he was looking- No! Staring at you?" Scott continued completely ignoring Ororo's previous comment as he paced back and forth in one of the school's many empty rooms.  
  
Ororo simply shook her head and giggled softly. "It's not like he's the first."  
  
"Nor will he be the last." He concluded, finally ceasing the pacing, which was beginning to make Ororo dizzy.  
  
"Did Remy interrupt sumin'?" The Cajun stood at the doorway, casually shuffling cards in his hands as he leaned on the frame.  
  
"Actually Remy you have." The football player replied. Disapproval in his red tinted, glass protected eyes.  
  
"Ah, dat too bad." He shrugged as he walked into the room, leaping gracefully over the couch and landing nimbly right next to Ororo. She laughed as he snuggled up closer to her, one arm wrapped loosely over her shoulders. "So what we talkin' 'bout?"  
  
Scott just shook his head; he didn't even know why he bothered. "Ororo and I," he emphasised, Remy didn't seem to have received the hint so Scott rolled his eyes and continued "were talking about the newest addition to the Westchester family."  
  
"Family?" Remy raised an eyebrow. "Does dis make yo' and Stormy brotha and sista?" He scrunched his face in mock disgust. "Dat ain't right mon ami."  
  
Ororo playfully punched Remy in the shoulder. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Ow, chere. That really hurt Remy yo' know?" he grinned while using his free hand to pull up his sunglasses so they rested neatly on the top of his head.  
  
"So it should." Ororo replied indignantly, a smile threatening to spill across her lips as she stared into his red on black eyes.  
  
She was one of few who could look Remy LeBeau in the eyes without flinching, even his groupie were un-use to the 'devil eyes'  
  
Scott decided it was best not to dignify the Cajun's ridiculous question with an answer. "Don't you have some girl's your suppose to be taking advantage of right about now?"  
  
Remy turned to the captain shaking his head. "I've had them all." He grinned mischievously before turning his attention back to Ororo. "Except one." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
That did it; Scott was getting ready to fire back a line that would knock the smirk off Remy's face. Yes, a line so good it would leave Remy dumbfounded with nothing to rebut, something along the lines of 'Shut up Cajun!' Yup, took many years to perfect such a technique.  
  
Scott was just about to say it, he had his mouth open and everything but he was soon interrupted by a loud and rather annoying screeching sound.  
  
"No, no I'm not listening! Shut up shut up!" Jean cried exasperated for what seemed like the millionth time. She tried in vain to block out Logan's dirty thoughts, even covering her hands over her ears. Which was actually quite stupid considering Logan wasn't actually saying it.  
  
Logan's grin only grew wider as he concentrated on explicit details of the latest X-rated movie he watched. Looked like Telepathic Red hadn't learnt to shield some thoughts just yet.  
  
"I hate you!" she seethed between clenched teethed and narrowed eyes.  
  
"Ah, you jus' be makin' friends left and righ' hommes." Jean looked up to see Remy, with his shades back on, standing behind her, well his head anyway. The rest of his body was still behind the door.  
  
"Looks like it." Logan smirked; his unnaturally sharp teeth gleamed from the fluorescent school lights.  
  
Remy grinned as he stepped back, pulling the door with him. "Remy LeBeau, resident heartbreaker" The Cajun offered his hand to Logan who hesitated as his dark eyes scanned the room he was revealed to. A couple of chairs, tables, a blackboard, a couch, beautiful cheerleader, grumpy uptight boyfriend. Logan paused before his eyes flashed back to the beautiful cheerleader.  
  
Then without taking his eyes off of her he shook Remy's hand. "Logan" he replied.  
  
"Oui, I know. You can call me Remy or LeBeau or perhaps Cajun or mahyb' Thief? An' occasionally I even be called 'Hey you!' Which ever you prefer, hommes."  
  
Logan grunted. "You can call me Logan."  
  
They both let go at the same time. "Ah and who is dis pet'ite you have with you?"  
  
Remy's attention caught by the female who was still had her back turned craning up to look at him. "My names Jean, I've been in the same home room class since junior high." She answered rather annoyed.  
  
The Cajun's forehead creased in concentration as he attempted to think back to all his homeroom classes. Nothing but exploding cards, Stormy and his harem according to the old Cajun memory. "Does dat position not hurt your neck, chere?" he decided to change the subject. He knew how touchy girls could get when they were so easily forgotten or in Jean's case not even noticed.  
  
"A little." Jean muttered. She rolled her eyes, he so forgot.  
  
"Remy is sorry dat he could not rem'ba a pet'ite such as you. Remy mus' ov' been blind or sumin to have missed you, chere."  
  
Jean felt a little colour rise to her cheeks as she let Remy gently turn her around and readjust the angle in her neck. "Dere, much betta, no?"  
  
"Thanks." She replied, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Typical" Scott muttered under his breath, his eyes then trailed to the other guy who stood at the doorway. The football player was literally seeing red when he noticed the bastard making suggestive facial expressions to his girl!  
  
"Hey!" he called out as Logan reluctantly looked up. "Do you mind?" Jean squeaked softly in the background as she realised Scott's presence.  
  
"Not at all." He replied nonchalantly. "Why do you wear those stupid glasses?"  
  
Scott looked up to look at Logan who didn't even bother to make the eye contact.  
  
'To stop me blasting your god damn head in' Scott silently fumed. "So I can control my mutant power." He instead replied. "It's like a giant laser."  
  
Logan didn't look at all impressed. "So it's just like one giant eye then?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Instead of two eyes you have one giant red one." He continued.  
  
"Yes." Scott replied slowly, suspicious, where was he going with this?  
  
"So it's safe to say you have one eye?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Hmm. Well, that's interesting." Logan continued, he was pushing just the right buttons.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Scott wasn't going to let this drop so easily.  
  
"Oh nothing," Logan brushed something off his shoulder. "See ya around Cyclops." He turned to leave.  
  
There was a short silence before Remy burst out laughing.  
  
Scott blinked, 'did he just call me what I thought he called me?' He glanced at Remy who was now rolling around on the floor holding his sides, the red headed girl was trying had not to laugh and even Ororo his girlfriend was trying to suppress giggles.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Cyclops?"  
  
Remy who had just finished his fit was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, rubbing his eyes from behind the glasses. "Cyclops, dat have a certain ring to it no? Why did Remy not t'ink of dis before?"  
  
'Oh great,' Scott mused. 'Another Remy, that's all I need.'  
  
But unfortunately for Mr. Summers Logan wasn't going to just be another Remy he was going to be much, much worse. The awful nickname was just the beginning. 


	3. Nicknames

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: After reading a particular review I have felt an obligation to point out a few things.  
  
"Were you a cheerleader in high school? Or were you a geek like Jean? Because you seem to be coming down really hard on the geeks."  
  
No I have absolutely nothing against 'geeks' I actually didn't even realise I was coming down hard on them. This is a fanfiction, it isn't suppose to insult anyone/group/persons it's just for me to waste time as well as entertaining a few people. So I hope no geeks were offended by this! If you were I apologise.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
Other characters of X-men will be used briefly throughout the story starting from now. Starting from now! See if you can spot them ^-^ lol  
  
Darlin' You thought one of Scott's lines were a little too harsh *blinks* looks at all of Logan's lines. Uh. lol ^-^ well I guess I could crank it up to 'R' maybe. *shrugs* I didn't think it was too bad. Not any of Scott's anyway.  
  
Also I'm terrible at writing with accents forgive me!  
  
***************  
  
Scott marched briskly down one of the school's main halls he was tense, frustrated and really, really pissed off. One would have been blind deaf *and* dumb to not have noticed this. A day had not even passed and already the 'nickname' had spread like wild fire. Scott had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with big mouth Remy.  
  
"Damn Cajun." He muttered under his breath as a few younger students shrank into the walls to avoid any sort of contact with the fuming senior.  
  
"Hey! Cyclops how's it going my man?"  
  
'Ignore them, ignore them.' He mentally told himself over and over again. He glanced up to see Bobby Drake waving up with him, a mischievous smirk plastered over his face. Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hope you keep your eye out for us on the football field. Oops I mean eyes."  
  
Scott's jaw tightened. 'He's just a kid, just a kid, just a kid."  
  
"Yeah," John Allerdyce jested, elbowing Bobby playfully while his free hand flickered with his lighter. "We wouldn't want someone losing an eye out there."  
  
Scott narrowed his eyes and wondered briefly if he could pass off a laser blast on the two as an accident? 'No, of course not.' He thought. He was older, wiser and so much more mature. He was not violent.  
  
Bobby snickered. "Well we better be off, don't want to be late for English, you know how Miss. Calender can be."  
  
"You're right." John turned to Scott. "Keep your eye on things will ya?"  
  
Bobby and John then burst out laughing simultaneously before heading off to their class.  
  
'Breathe in, breath out, breathe in, breathe out.'  
  
"Now that wasn't too bad was it Scott?" Scott cringed as he quickly glanced up and down the hallway hoping no one was close enough to hear him talk to himself.  
  
'Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.' He thought as he fiddled with the lock to his locker. 'Actually quite surprised you're not insane already. John and Bobby are going to pay.' The captain of Westchester Lions had a brainwave, he had just found the two volunteers for the teams new tackling session, for the rest of the year.  
  
He grinned as thoughts of slamming Bobby face first into the dirt drifted into his mind. He scoffed, so much for non-violent.  
  
The football player tensed as he felt the presence of someone standing behind him. He relaxed slightly as he notice the familiar scent of his girlfriend, a mixture of vanilla and flowers. 'Scent of Le Lady Ororo' as Remy had put it once.  
  
"Hmm, you seem tense." She whispered into his ear while running her slender, smooth hands over his shoulders and down his arms to his hands so now her fingers interlocked with his. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Scott exhaled loudly as he felt Ororo lean her cheek onto his shoulder. "Something's always wrong." He replied.  
  
Even with his back turned to her Scott knew Ororo was frowning now, an elegant eyebrow raised in question. "So what's wrong this time?" she continued, being more specific this time.  
  
"Cyclops! What's up man?"  
  
Ororo felt Scott tense up again as they both turned to the direction of the voice. Kurt Wagner grinned cheerfully, waving both his hand and tail in their direction. Scott snapped this was the final straw having a furry blue elf with 3 fingers on each hand call him a freak!  
  
Pulling away from Ororo's embrace he smashed a fist into his locker door leaving behind an indentation, his girlfriend took a step back at his sudden outburst, eyebrows raised as Kurt's jaw and tail dropped. He had never seen cool, calm, Scott lose it before.  
  
They both watched somewhat dumbfounded as he furiously stomped away. Ororo sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back onto the lockers, blowing a few stray strands of hair from her face. She knew it was just best to let him walk it off, to approach him now would be like walking towards an erupting volcano.  
  
Kurt watched as Scott disappeared from view, finally shutting his mouth before turning to look at Ororo. "Was it something I said?"  
  
***************  
  
"So what's your mutation?" Jean asked, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
She frowned. "It was just a question, I told you mine."  
  
"I didn't make you."  
  
"I was just being polite!" This guy could be so infuriating sometimes, wait sometimes? All the time!  
  
"Why don't you read my mind or something?" he muttered. Casually running his hands over his jacket pockets. Where did he put those cigarettes?  
  
"I would never do that! I have morals you know!"  
  
"Good for you darlin' " he replied dryly, obviously paying very little attention as they headed to the sports field.  
  
"If you were referring to the incident after home room that was an accident!" She pointed out.  
  
Logan paused, his eyes drifting to the somewhat furious red head beside him almost running to catch up to with his long strides. "You accidentally read my mind huh?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Right of course you did."  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"Kinda hard to believe darlin' it's like me accidentally walking in on you naked."  
  
Jean narrowed her eyes. "That would never be happened."  
  
"Don't be too sure." He smirked as Jean's eyes narrowed even more.  
  
"It's just that," Jean decided it would be wise to change the subject back to what they were talking about or arguing about. "You think loud."  
  
"I think loud?"  
  
She nodded; she noted the sceptical glance from Logan before continuing. "It's simple really, see when you're walking by and a group of people are having a conversation. Not really your concern and really you don't care. "  
  
They slowed down under a giant tree as Logan leaned on it and Jean sat down a nearby seat.  
  
"But let's say they're talking really loud, same conversation and you still don't care but it's harder to ignore isn't it?" Logan looked at her. "Exactly! It's just like with thoughts, I just can't help it sometimes."  
  
"I don't know why you took it to heart."  
  
"You accused me of being un-ethical."  
  
'Un-ethical?' Logan had never used that word before in his entire life. "I'd do it."  
  
"Do what? Read people's minds?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jean shook her head at Logan as if he was a child that disappointed her. "It's just wrong."  
  
"Nobody would know."  
  
"The professor would."  
  
Logan shrugged. "I just thought you might of tried reading 'One Eye's' mind or somethin'."  
  
The colour drained from Jean's already pale face. "Wha- How- You-" For a moment Jean wondered if Logan *could* read minds.  
  
"I smelt it on ya." He continued, looking up at the main oval where kids were running around, completely oblivious to Jean's reaction to his words. He pulled a cigarette out from his pack, holding it up to his lips, it dangled there for a few minutes as his hands searched for his lighter.  
  
"Huh?" Jean managed to muster. "You smelled it on me?" Self-consciously Jean sniffed the air around her. Was he trying to tell her she stunk?  
  
"Yeah. The desire when you laid eyes on him. Took all my will power not to throw up."  
  
"What do you have against the guy?"  
  
"Cyclops?"  
  
"Yes!" she snapped. "Wai- No! Scott."  
  
"Same thin'."  
  
She sighed. "You don't know him and you've already judged him."  
  
"I'm an excellent judge of character."  
  
She rolled her eyes that would have been funny if she hadn't already lost her sense of humour after meeting Logan, who in turn managed a half smirk as the other half held the cigarette. He lifted the lighter he finally found up to his lips.  
  
"I hope you don't plan on smoking that, here."  
  
"No, I just like holding up my lighter to my unlit cigarette and pretend to smoke it."  
  
"Lung cancer holds one of the highest death rates today."  
  
With his free hand Logan tapped his chest. "Healing factor."  
  
"Passive smokers?" She coughed, true he didn't even light it yet but she was just emphasising her point.  
  
He just shrugged unconcerned. "Not my problem." Then without a second thought he lit it up, sucked up enough smoke to give an elephant lung cancer and blew it in Jean's direction, he too was emphasising his point.  
  
"Meanie." She muttered under her breath as she waved furiously at the blackened air.  
  
Logan's sensitive ears twitched. 'Meanie? What 18 year old in their right mind used the term meanie?' He glanced back at the red head who was now trying to blow the smoke back in his direction. 'Well, Jean was pretty strange and her whole crush thing on Cyke was enough to question her sanity. 


	4. The Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: 54? Whooooo! Who's on a roll?  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
Other characters of X-men will be used briefly throughout the story starting from now. Starting from now! See if you can spot them ^-^ lol  
  
Darlin' *Tries to shrink growing head, fails miserably* Oh, I like you! Lol Wait- Colossus and Kitty? *looks around* Hmm, but now that you mention it.  
  
Midnight Dove, There's a comic category *smacks head* Eh, but know that you mention it I'm going to assume the comic section is where all the hardcore fans are. (Not that you guys aren't hard-core fans either!) But I haven't ever picked up a X-men comic, I've seen the original cartoon series a few times, watched both the movies and the new Evolution X-men thingy occasionally and majority of the info from my brother =D lol. So I'm not exactly you're state of the art X-man fan. So I figured if I do an 'AU' and stick it in the movie section I can bluff my way through without people correcting my mistakes like Jean's hair is suppose to be longer or Logan's actually short. (See I know enough!). Hope you get it, re-reading it kinda confuses me! Lol I'm glad you still enjoyed the story though.  
  
I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far! I love reviews! Have I mentioned this before? No? I LOVE REVIEWS!  
  
***************  
  
"It's not that bad!" Ororo threw her hands in the air above her head, exasperated. "Come on Scott, how old are you? You remember that old saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me'?"  
  
"Oh, I'd like to break some bones right now."  
  
"Scott! Were you even listening to me?"  
  
"Ororo! John and Bobby were taking a crack at me! BOBBY AND JOHN! I am their damn captain, what kind of status am I going to have over them if they call me Cyclops?"  
  
The cheerleader just sighed and shook her head, Scott was in 'speech mode' she wasn't going to try and waste her breath by attempting to interrupt.  
  
"What about respect? Who is going to respect a man called Cyclops? How do you expect me to go through life with no respect! I'll be the laughing stock! These nicknames created here in high school stick with you for life, Ororo! For life! You can't shake these things! I will forever be known not as Scott Summers, Captain of Westchester Lions but Cyclops! The guy with one giant red eye!"  
  
And finally Scott was done with his ranting as he took a deep breath.  
  
"I think it's kinda cute."  
  
"Cute? Cute! Yeah, maybe if I was a 10 foot monster, weighed 5000 pounds and literally HAD one eye!"  
  
Ororo sighed again; this was going to be one long day.  
  
***************  
  
"And this is where all the lockers are."  
  
"I have eyes you know."  
  
"Why do you have to be such a pain in the backside?"  
  
"Backside? What the hell? How old are you? Actually what century are you living in!"  
  
"What? What now!"  
  
The kids that were loitering around in the main hallways with all the lockers cast curious glances at the scene unfolding between some skinny red head and that new guy that could heal.  
  
Logan took one look at Jean's expression and laughed, quite loudly, in her face.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?!"  
  
Rather annoyed and embarrassed Jean didn't wait around for an answer as she stomped off, muttering something about 'incompetent males weighing down society.'  
  
Logan inhaled deeply as he watched Red disappear around the corner. Oh yeah, she was definitely mad. Maybe he'd gone too far. Pause. Nah! She'd get over it. He glanced over his shoulder and for the first time noticed the audience that had silently surrounded them. Logan growled as the students stared back wide-eyed before hastily going back to what they were doing, pretending they never was watching.  
  
***************  
  
"Step right up chere and play wit' Remy!" The Cajun shuffled expertly with one hand while the other held the hand of a giddy girl, with long brown hair.  
  
"I-I don't know. I don't know how to play cards."  
  
"No problem, chere. Remy teach you." He gently lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly.  
  
She giggled, blushing furiously. "Well, I gue-guess it w-will be ok."  
  
"Oui." He flashed a charming smile before dropping her hand softly. "Tis simple chere. Remy here have t're cards. Joker, joker and de Queen of 'earts no?"  
  
Kitty Pryde gasped softly as she noted that Remy had guessed all three correct without even looking.  
  
"You understand so far chere?"  
  
She nodded. "What happens if I lose?"  
  
"Den Remy wins a kiss, chere"  
  
It would have sounded brash and cocky maybe even a little pig-headed if it came out of anyone but Remy, but this *was* Remy, he could charm his way out of almost every situation and if that failed there was always the whole 'can make things explode' thing. She blushed again and cast a sideway glance to her friends standing in the gathered crowd, cheering her on when they weren't too busy swooning over Remy.  
  
"What if I win?"  
  
"Ah, chere. No one has ever beaten Remy." He held up one hand holding the three cards in a fan shape, grinning slyly only making Kitty blush a deeper red. "Well chere?"  
  
"Ok, you're on."  
  
"Tres cool. Yo' need to find de Queen of 'earts chere."  
  
Kitty nodded, and watched as Remy placed all three cards lying face down on the small table he had in front of him. "Watch carefu'ly, chere."  
  
The Cajun started off slowly, gradually building up the speed and just when Kitty thought she had it, Remy sped up his nimble hands looking like nothing but a blur. The hand was always faster then the eye. Finally he stopped as Kitty blinked blankly.  
  
"Which one chere?"  
  
She lifted a finger and hesitantly it hovered above all three cards, she glanced back to her friends all signalling to different cards.  
  
"The left one!" Jubilation Lee called waving a hand in that direction.  
  
"No!" Tabitha interrupted. "The middle one! The middle one!"  
  
"Left!" Jubilee continued, glaring at Tabitha.  
  
"Centre!"  
  
Kitty sighed and turned back to the table of cards. What did she have to lose anyway? It was a win, win situation if you asked her. Her finger tapped the right one as a groan could be heard from behind her.  
  
Remy grinned "You sure chere?"  
  
She shook her head; Remy chuckled softly as he flipped the card.  
  
Joker.  
  
"Ah, dis a shame, chere. Now Remy win his kiss no?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
If Kitty was blushing before she was now looking like a tomato. Remy leaned forward tilting his shades up slightly as Kitty closed her eyes and puckered her lips.  
  
Jubilee and Tabitha held their breaths as Remy used his forefinger to lift her chin higher before meeting her glossy lips with his own. It lasted only a moment but when Remy pulled away it would have been safe to say Kitty's breath was stolen.  
  
"Wow." She blurted as Remy smiled down at her.  
  
"Losing not so bad now no?"  
  
She nodded, suddenly speechless as Remy scooped up his cards and walked away. Jubilee and Tabitha almost ran to Kitty trying to get the juiciest details before the other, bombarding her with question after question.  
  
***************  
  
"Ah said it once and ah'll sah it ah-gain. Ah'm not givin' ya tha answas to tha test!"  
  
"Oh come on Marie! We need your help." Bobby was practically on his knees.  
  
"Ya'll should hav' studied like meh."  
  
"Yes, we should have now we've learnt our lesson! Honest. Now give us the answers!" John, unlike Bobby was standing upright, leaning on the lockers beside Marie's.  
  
"No! Now rack off!"  
  
"Marie!" Bobby's voice could be so irritatingly annoying.  
  
Marie slammed her locker door with a huff, blowing up her white streaked fringe. "No!"  
  
John grabbed her arm, not letting her walk away. "Come on, you know we would do the same for you."  
  
She snorted. "That would be the day, sugah." She rolled her eyes to emphasise her sarcasm. "Now let go offah meh!"  
  
"Marie, please! Don't make me beg!"  
  
She looked down at Bobby on his knees now. "Ya'll ready beggin'."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well don't make me beg more!"  
  
"Bobby! Let go offah mah leg!"  
  
"Not until you give me the answers!"  
  
She shook her leg but Bobby just held on that much tighter. "Ya'll impossible!" but being equally as stubborn Marie proceeded to walk on dragging along with her Bobby or what he liked to refer to himself as 'The Ice-Man'  
  
John watched on and decided he would savour what dignity and self-respect he had left and just walk away. 'The Ice Man' was on his own in this one.  
  
*************** 


	5. Why You Don't Piss Girls Off

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: 67? Whooooo! Who's on a roll?  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
Other characters of X-men will be used briefly throughout the story starting from now. Starting from now! See if you can spot them ^-^ lol  
  
Also I've used some quotes from the X-men and other movies, ya know, me being so original and creative, lol. See if you can spot them!  
  
Darlin' Girl! You keep all those wonderful compliments up I won't be able to walk through a door due to my swelling head! Lol but I'm SO glad you are still enjoying this story!  
  
Rockerchika, I like to think I did ^-^ lol, considering I still go to high school.  
  
Bsxjtlg, whoa, can I add that must be the hardest pen name to spell! Yeah I love it when that happens to ^-^ it's kinda like, I was meant to read this fiction! Lol  
  
Lauren, yes but he's a CUTE, annoying lil f*ck! Lol And your welcome, too much demand for Rogue!  
  
David, nothing to fear! Romance should be coming, shortly. Yup! Anytime now ^-^ Yayy Ororo! The cooliest of the cool! The funkiest of the funky! Yeah, you get my point. yeah, I was kind alike 'whoa' with Rogue in the movies. And to answer your question I didn't really think much of Mystique until the movie, now I rekon she's the 2nd coolest mutant! Followed closely by Lady Deathstrike! Yeah Kelly! I'm still holding to the tiniest possibility she might of somehow lived! ^-^ Stoopid? I know.  
  
Stretch, *gasps* you think they're clever? Why thank you, thank you very much! As for your question. *scratches head* I have no idea. Lol but it'll come to me as I continue to write this story. I hope but to be completely honest I have no idea what other sports there are for girls in American schools. I don't live in America! But no worries I won't forget the jocks!  
  
KAT, thanks! You keep the reviews coming!  
  
Gambitrulz, yes! Yes he does! Anyway, pairings? Now I know there is no way I can lease everybody but this is the beauty about it being MY flick =P I can do whatever I want, whenever I want! I can stop writing this flick right this second! But I won't because I enjoy writing it almost as much as I enjoy reading all of your lovely reviews! So as long as they keep coming there is no danger for this to stop.  
  
Diva937, Me too! But my favourite part would have to be Bobby and Marie. I can so imagine that *sighs and imagines it, starts laughing ass off.* yes, I crack myself up.  
  
Faeryeyes, yes! Yes it is!  
  
Knight's shadow, roger that! ^-^  
  
I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far! I love reviews! Have I mentioned this before? No? I LOVE REVIEWS!  
  
***************  
  
Scott Summers sniffed softly to himself as he continued to sulk, this time alone, his girlfriend had left him for an emergency cheerleaders meeting.  
  
'An emergency cheerleading meeting! Who knew such a thing even existed? And just when I needed her the most too, that girl really needs to rearrange her priorities,' he mused to himself.  
  
He looked up just in time to see Logan round a corner. 'Oh great,' he lifted his head to the skies, or in this case, the ceiling. 'Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Is it because I cheated in the biology exam in grade 3? Is it?'  
  
Scott didn't really expect an answer so he wasn't too surprised when he was met by silence. 'Well, it's now or never.'  
  
"Look Logan." The guy continued walking, completely ignoring him. 'Bastard.' "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Scott moved so he blocked Logan's way.  
  
"What do ya want, one eye?"  
  
"Two eyes!"  
  
"Ya want two eyes?"  
  
"No! I HAVE to eyes! Count them! One two." He pointed to the left side of his glasses and then the right. Logan just snorted, Scott obviously had no idea what an idiot he was making himself out to be. The captain just sighed, Logan was obviously not paying attention to him anymore, and he might as well get to the point.  
  
"Look, I know you don't like me and I don't like you but-"  
  
Logan blinked. "I like you, Scott."  
  
The football player stuttered he was not expecting that. "You do?"  
  
Logan snorted again. "Hell no! But ya should have see your face."  
  
Scott narrowed his eyes, not that Logan would notice much of a difference anyway. "Just stay out of my way, Logan!"  
  
"If I remember correctly, Cyclops, it was YOU who is in MY way now."  
  
Scott didn't say anything, Logan as much as he hated to admit it had a point. So silently he stepped away, allowing him to pass.  
  
"Oh and Logan?"  
  
He paused, his head tilting back slightly.  
  
"Stay away from my girl."  
  
Logan didn't reply instead emitting what Scott could only describe as a low growl before stalking away. Scott couldn't help but mentally applaud himself for that.  
  
'One point for me and zero for hairy boy!'  
  
***************  
  
Elisabeth Braddock pouted flicking back her long, purple, waist-length hair.  
  
"This better be good Katherine!" she half sneered, deciding at the last minute it really wasn't worth the effort.  
  
Kitty frowned, as she rested both her hands onto her slender hips. "It's not like you have anything better to do!"  
  
"You don't know that!" Beth replied indignantly, upturning her nose at shorter Kitty who was rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok, would you two cut it out already? You know how much Ororo hates it when you guys fight." Jubilee tried to interject some peace.  
  
"Shut it Jubes!" Beth and Kitty both snapped back at the youngest of the squad who held her hands up in surrender and backed away.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Jubilee looked up and sighed with relief as Ororo entered the hall, one elegant eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh thank god you came when you did! These two were at it again." Jubilee shamelessly dobbed her team mates in.  
  
"Is this true?" Ororo stared sternly down at both Kitty and Beth who hanged their head in shame. Jubilee stifled her laughed, Ororo looked like a mother scolding two disobedient children.  
  
Yes, this was defiantly a site to be seen to be believed. Elegant, rich, posh Elisabeth fiddling with her hair refusing to meet their captain's gaze and intelligent, bright and intense Katherine was turning a nice shade of red as she stared at the wooden floor.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She started it." Beth almost whined Ororo just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't care who started it! This is ending now before I put both of you in sin bin!"  
  
Dejected the two girls turned to one another muttering there apologises, making them sound as insincere as possible.  
  
"We need to work together as a team, ladies! You want the Brotherhood Bitches to humiliate us again on those fields?"  
  
"No." they chorused.  
  
"Good!" she glanced at her crew. "Where's Yuriko? And Emma?"  
  
"Uh," Jubilee raised her voice timidly. "Not actually wanting to be the one to tell their captain, she was nicknamed 'Storm' for a reason. But the team had voted, well Beth and Emma had bullied her into it but it was a cheer-o- cracy and the seniors' words were law.  
  
"About Yuriko, well she kinda, ya know-"  
  
Ororo narrowed her eyes, her normally sparkling blue hardened to almost look like ice. Jubilees swallowed hard, looking away before mumbling under her breath.  
  
"Yuriko-transferred-to-brotherhood-high."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kitty suddenly feeling very sorry for her friend stepped up. "Yuriko's a- well-she's a Brotherhood Bitch now." Kitty flashed her biggest and most charming smile as she felt Jubilee take a few steps back.  
  
"What!"  
  
Ororo's eyes flashed white as a loud clap of thunder roared outside, shaking the hall's walls followed closely by a crack of lightening. The other girls winced.  
  
"Hi! Sorry I'm late guys!" The side doors of the hall flung open as a drenched, blonde girl entered the room. "You guys won't believe this but the biggest storm just suddenly started as I was walking towards the ha-" her voice dropped as she noticed the scene unfolding before her. "Oh." She finished quietly. "So you told her?"  
  
Jubilee nodded, still slowly backing away.  
  
"I think she's taking it rather well."  
  
Emma Frost was met with three sets of identical glares. "Or not."  
  
"What do we do know?" Kitty whispered afraid that Ororo might here her.  
  
"Every cheerleader for herself!" Beth declared before making a break for the still open doors.  
  
But before the girls could reach oh-so-sweet freedom the doors slammed in their faces.  
  
"Shit." Emma swore under her breath.  
  
***************  
  
Logan looked up, sniffing the air; this was an unnatural change in the weather and yet it smelled familiar, John and Kurt walk past.  
  
"Ororo's pissed again." John sighed, looking out the window. "I wonder who did it this time."  
  
Kurt shrugged as another roll of thunder almost deafened them. "I don't fink ve vanna know."  
  
They looked at one another again before continuing in their original direction.  
  
'Ororo?' Logan sniffed the air again. 'Well, that explains the familiar scent. So she can control the weather.' He smirked to himself. 'He thought she was rather bright.' He snickered at his rather lame joke. He made a mental note to have a little one on one with the weather goddess, whether one eye approved or not. Another clap of thunder and crack of lightening, but maybe right now would not be such a good idea, metal was a conductor of electricity and Logan was full of it.  
  
***************  
  
"Bobby! Let meh go alreadah!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Alright! Ah give up, you win Bobby!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah, now let go before ah change mah mind."  
  
Bobby quickly let go, standing up to face Marie with a stupid grin plastered to his face. "I love you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Marie started shuffling the papers in her folder when another loud clap of thunder erupted, hitting a lot closer to home then the others. Marie inadvertedly jumped at the sound, accidently knocking her arm back and sending Bobby flying down the hallway.  
  
"Oops. Ah guess ah don't know mah own strength. Ah'm sorrah Bobby!" she called back after the blonde boy.  
  
***************  
  
"So what you're trying to say Kurt is that what goes around comes around?"  
  
"Ja, vat vas the last fing you did dat vas bad?"  
  
John creased his forehead in concentration. "Well, there was that time when I switched papers with Kitty and I actually passed something."  
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Dat vasn't vewy nice, John."  
  
John grinned and shrugged. "But I think I payed for that when I almost lost my lighter."  
  
"Vat vas the most recent?"  
  
"Well I was annoying Marie earlier but how bad could that be?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Karma has no limits."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
The elf and boy looked up to see Bobby flying at them at break-neck speed.  
  
"Vat d-"  
  
"Holy shi-"  
  
BAM!  
  
CRASH!  
  
CRACK!  
  
"Ow."  
  
Bobby collided with John and Kurt.  
  
"Ug-" John pushed Bobby off of him before rubbing his face where Bobby's elbow just impacted with. "So is this karma?" he asked dryly, before patting his shirt pocket making sure his lighter was still safe.  
  
"Nah," Bobby replied instead, rubbing his head "she's called Marie. "  
  
Blink.  
  
"I think you're sitting on Kurt."  
  
*************** 


	6. RoLo ComBo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: 81? Whooooo! Who's on a roll?  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
Other characters of X-men will be used briefly throughout the story starting from now. Starting from now! See if you can spot them ^-^ lol  
  
Also I've used some quotes from the X-men and other movies, ya know, me being so original and creative, lol. See if you can spot them!  
  
Kat, Yeah poor Kurt and John, ok maybe not so much John but definitely Kurt. I didn't know there were emergency cheerleading meetings either! I made that up! But I figured hey it's an emergency and their cheerleaders and there meeting. Yeah see that? Fits huh? It's called thinking on your toes. *Nods* lol I'm so st00pid O.o Yes! Never piss of the Weather Goddess! Brotherhood Bitches? Yah me being creative again!  
  
Satoka, did you know in the dictionary cute means ugly but interesting? As long as you think it's interesting! ^-^  
  
Ayla's lullaby, *blinks* Somehow I don't think you're speaking English in parts of that review. ANYWAY Real plot eh? Good question. Have no idea! ^-^ Story takes on a whole life of it's own. Yep and you guessed it! Magneto's Brotherhood VS Xavier's Westchester!  
  
Greanleafsgirl90, Uh- who's Remy you ask? Well he's Gambit, Cajun, Thief, Gumbo? The one that throws exploding cards. He's not in the movie so if you're a movie fan that may explain it. But bottomline he's damn cool ^-^  
  
Magic Carpet Ride, *gasps* are you THE Magic Carpet Ride? Wait that doesn't really make sense and Thanks!  
  
Silvercross, no need to apologise! You have a good imagination. *nods* Yo don't have to worry, we get to meet Brotherhood soon enough. *nods* Wasn't Ms. Marvel- Jean? *rubs chin* Or I might have just temporarily lost my mind. Logan/Rogue moments? I'll keep that in mind.  
  
RogueVampyr, Thanks! And I will! And yeah Jean kinda annoys me *ducks from Jean fans*  
  
Bsxjtlg, first of can I ask does your pen name stand for something or you just like to make it difficult for me to write your name when I'm thanking you? Lol Anyway, yay my story is funny AND cool! Go me! And Storm!  
  
Cara Mia, Wow glad you enjoyed it so much. ^-^ lol Everyone finds Bobby annoying and little and a f*ck but I still lub ya *Hugs the Ice Man* Ooh cold. *Lets go* And actually I'm neither. I'm Australia =P Funny how no one can ever guess that. Ok, so that loses my connection with Logan but hey hugh Jackman who plays Logan in the movies IS from Australia. That's gotta count for something right?  
  
Sly, Yes you did spell it right! He is so the essence of cool ^-^  
  
Cyberfrogx, Glad ya like it!  
  
Diva936, lol glad you enjoyed it!  
  
I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far! I love reviews! Have I mentioned this before? No? I LOVE REVIEWS!  
  
Might I also add, the story is going to turn into serious mode now! *Nods* Oh who am I kidding? With people like Bobby and Scott how could anything be serious? Ah, anyway. I'll try!  
  
'~ ~' means talking through thoughts. Telepathy! Yeah that's the word!  
  
***************  
  
~Scott!~ Beth scowled. ~Scott! C'mon you lousy Cyclops respond!~  
  
~Hey, hey no need to go calling people names now, Beth!~  
  
~Finally! Where the hell where you?~  
  
~I was preoccupied ok? Aren't you supposed to be in some cheerleaders meeting?~  
  
~That's what I was mentally channelling you about.~  
  
~What do you mean?~  
  
~I think Ororo may hav-~  
  
Elisabeth yelped as a lightening blot struck nearby, temporarily cutting off her connection.  
  
"Emma! I've lost the connection!"  
  
"Got it covered!" The blonde girl replied as she ran past her, while lifting two fingers up to her temple.  
  
~Scott!~  
  
~Emma? This is so weird Beth was jus-~  
  
~Cut the crap one eye we need your help.~  
  
~Does everybody know about those damn nicknames?~  
  
~Scott!!~  
  
~Ok, ok, what?~  
  
~Ororo's lost it again.~  
  
~Well that explains the sudden change in weather.~  
  
~Scott! Here, now!~  
  
~But I-~  
  
But Emma had already cut off the connection.  
  
Jubilee expertly back flipped her way across the hall to avoid the sparks as she landed nimbly on her feet next to Emma.  
  
"Well?" she asked breathlessly  
  
"He's coming."  
  
"Good. Beth's contacted Remy, he should be coming too."  
  
"You think they'll be enough?"  
  
Jubilee shrugged and just managed to leap out of the way as a spark cut between herself and Emma.  
  
Beth and Kitty ran side-by-side glancing occasionally over their shoulder. Beth turned to look back ahead to see where she was going before she noticed Kitty was by her side, she did a double take.  
  
"Kitty?" she gasped between breaths.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like? Running for my life."  
  
"Yeah, but can't you like walk through walls or something."  
  
".."  
  
"Yeah I thought so."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Kitty grinned as she continued running.  
  
"Then why are you still here?"  
  
Kitty didn't answer but instead pointed ahead of them, Beth looked just in time to collide face first with the wall as Kitty disappeared through it.  
  
***************  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow as he spotted that Cajun dude running towards the hall, curious he followed and then he noticed that Scott was running in the same direction. Oh yeah this definitely got his attention now.  
  
Remy panted slightly as he reached the main doors of the hall.  
  
"Hmm, maybe Remy need to give up the smokes no?"  
  
He leaned with one hand on the wall to brace himself just as Kitty walked through.  
  
"Oh Remy!"  
  
"Oui, fancy meeting you here, chere."  
  
She blushed in reply.  
  
"Remy!" The Cajun looked up to see Scott jogging up to him, hardly breaking a sweat. "Kitty?"  
  
"Don't just stand their guys! We have cheerleaders to save."  
  
"Stand back." Scott commanded as the other two heeded his words, with a short blast the doors were down. "Holy shi-"  
  
"Shitaku mushrooms!" Kitty finished for him.  
  
"Right, ok Kitty you get Jubes, Remy you find Emma and I'll get Beth."  
  
"Eh, wat 'bout Stormy?"  
  
Scott shoved Remy, causing him to stumble back a few steps as sparks struck the spot he was just standing.  
  
"Maybe we should all deal with her later."  
  
"Oui sounds good."  
  
***************  
  
Logan chuckled softly to himself while lightening up another cigarette. This Storm was quite a woman. He watched in amusement as Scott saved the Cajun from being fried.  
  
****************  
  
"Damn." Scott knelt down on one knee by the unconscious Beth. "Did Ororo do this?"  
  
Kitty ran past with Jubilee. "No, she called out! She may just have knocked herself out."  
  
Confused, Scott raised a questioning eyebrow but decided that questions would be best asked later as he picked up the comatose Beth in his arms.  
  
"Ok is everybody out?" Scott asked as he gently laid Beth onto the grassy ground.  
  
Jubilee with her hands resting on her knees merely nodded.  
  
"Here!" Kitty called for some reason enthusiastically.  
  
"Yep." Emma replied before turning to Remy. "I think it's safe to put me down now."  
  
"Remy disagrees chere, Remy likes the feel of you in his arms." He grinned and Emma felt herself turning red.  
  
Kitty scowled in disapproval but her attention was soon distracted by a loud crack.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
Remy looked at Scott who looked at Emma who looked at Kitty who looked at Jubes who looked at Beth who was still unconscious.  
  
The silence after the Storm was never a good thing.  
  
While everybody was standing dumbfound at the entrance of the hall, they all failed to see Ororo walk out the back way. All but Logan, who decided now, was the time to have his one on one with the Weather Goddess. Weather Goddess that definitely had a nice ring to it.  
  
***************  
  
"Hello Darlin'" Logan made his presence clear in case she zapped him.  
  
"Hello Logan."  
  
"You remember my name?"  
  
"Who could forget? The guy who gave Scott the ridiculous nickname."  
  
Logan flashed a grin. "Has a certain ring to it though?"  
  
Ororo chuckled softly as Logan moved up to stand beside her.  
  
"Quite a show you put up there, darlin'"  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Would have liked it better if you blew something up."  
  
"You should have been here last year."  
  
Logan chuckled softly. "Shame I wasn't then."  
  
A comforting silence fell between them as they just stared at nothing in particular.  
  
"So you're a cheerleader then?" He broke the silence.  
  
Ororo huffed indignantly. "Head cheerleader to be exact."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Logan smirked as impure thoughts flooded his mind in-diced by the words 'head' and 'cheerleader' in the same sentence.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Ororo's voice interrupted his thoughts before he could get into more detail.  
  
"Nuthin'" but his grin said otherwise. "So what was that all about 'Ro?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"'Ro?" She raised an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed your name is kinda hard to pronounce for those who can't roll their 'r'"  
  
Ororo laughed softly at that comment. "I've never really thought about that before. I've been called O, Storm, Stormy," she shuddered "But don't ever try to call me that or I'll fry you."  
  
"I don't doubt that, darlin'"  
  
"But 'Ro, that I've never been called before." She paused. "Ro." She repeated again. "I like it." She finally concluded before turning to face Logan. "So what do I call you then?"  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Well if you call me 'Ro then I get to call you something in return."  
  
"Fair 'nuff."  
  
She paused again in thought, tapping her chin attentively. "How about Lo?"  
  
"Lo?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Logan leaned back so his weight rested on a nearby tree. "Hmm, Lo." He looked at her. "Ro and Lo?"  
  
A smile tugged at the cheerleader's lips. "RoLo?" she concluded Logan's thoughts. "If we were a wrestling tag team that would be perfect."  
  
"Oh yeah, the RoLo Combo, that'd be our finisher."  
  
Ororo laughed out hard and long at that and Logan couldn't help but join in, he liked making Ororo laugh it seemed to be some sort of good deed, cancelling all the bad he ever did.  
  
"I'm sure Cyclops would be thrilled at the creation of this new nickname." Logan added after the laughter died down.  
  
"Oh, he'll be ecstatic."  
  
They both looked at each other and cracked up laughing again.  
  
*************** 


	7. Introducing BH High

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: 99? *faints* Oh So Close!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
Other characters of X-men will be used briefly throughout the story starting from now. Starting from now! See if you can spot them ^-^ lol  
  
Also I've used some quotes from the X-men and other movies, ya know, me being so original and creative, lol. See if you can spot them!  
  
Cara Mia, boo exams!! I'm glad I'm keeping your spirits up though and good luck! Not that you would need a girl intelligent as you who finds my stories funny. ^-^ Uh huh, uh huh! *Nods* Yeah, my favourite part had to be the Beth and Kitty bit, yep cracking myself up again and you keep falling out of your chair! Don't sue! Lol But I like how you point out your favourite parts to me, it shows how much you enjoyed the story and that you're really paying attention ya know? I hope you keep doing it! Ego needs inflating =P  
  
Dazzle, me? Funny? Why thank you! I try, I try ^-^  
  
Kat, lol I didn't think you did!  
  
Evanescence kiks, I think 'ass' was supposed to be part of that but I think it cut off. Anyway, I'm listening to that song right now! Freaky!! And to answer your questions; Beth is Elisabeth Braddock AKA Psyloche (sp?!) And yes, Emma is Emma frost AKA uh- Emma Frost? And they are both telepaths but Beth can also create swords and stuff with her telepathy type thing. I think. Pretty sure. Lol hope that made sense. Yay favourite lists! And I'm glad you asked questions! And yes, I'll try to remember that. Lol  
  
Chacreed, lol *nods* very talented, I take it you are a RoLo shipper then?  
  
Lodanhur, thank you! Thank you very much.  
  
Satoka, yep, learn something new everyday me and my friends actually use 'cute' as a form of insult not that you needed to know that. =P And thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this story and think it's uh-pretty?  
  
Sly, oh yeah? Why don't you make me? *raises eyebrow* even though I am updating! =P  
  
Akalei, oh I agree! And Yay you must really like it then the 7th chapter already *nods* Ooh! So close to 100 reviews!! Come on team let's make it an even hundred!! Lol  
  
Bsxjtlg, damn there is no way I can spell that without checking it first. Lol anywho, there's no need to apologise I just have a sucky memory. Yay you noticed the quotes! Go you! And to answer your question, yeah kinda it's not like a constantly have all these great ideas a lot of them really suck but since I go to high school I guess the inspiration for this particular story isn't going to run dry any time soon.  
  
Cyberfrogx, and I'm seriously liking the fact you are liking this story. *nods* yes that made sense.  
  
Ayla's Lullaby, Oh cool, cool it's French yeah? Like our favourite Cajun? ^- ^ To answer your question don't you think Logan makes up a group of his own? *grins* And yeah, I can't even wait for the confrontation! Yuriko VS Ororo! Sabretooth VS Logan/Scott! Bobby VS The Blob! Ok, that was pretty random lol  
  
Shitaka, Yay you love it and think it's awesome! =)  
  
Adamindgirl, wow really? EVER? Ok, really high expectations to live up to now. Not that I'm not up to the challenge. Hope I can continue to reach it though.  
  
Faeryeyes, if you insist! Lol  
  
Stretch, whoa! What does 'ROTFLAMBO!' even stand for? And yes I do know ^-^ but I don't mind you all keep telling me *points to inflating ego* needs it's daily dose you see. Or gets really grumpy and annoying. Whoa you reviewed twice! Yay you! Lol I'm glad you like it so much you can't type anymore ^-^ Hope you keep reviewing! Cause I wanna reach that 3 digit number! That is so close yet, so far! =P  
  
Lil sweetheart, I'm not THAT mean to Jean am I? Am I? Oh and thanks! Glad your liking it anyway! Yes, Remy is the epitome of awesome ^-^  
  
Diva937, Yes, yes it is. Even though it means ugly but interesting according to the Oxford Dictionary! ^0^  
  
***************  
  
((The Next Day))  
  
Scott was less then impressed when he spotted Ororo and Logan sauntering towards him the other day, right after Ororo's meltdown, he was more then ticked off when Logan leaned over and whispered something into *his* girlfriend's ear making *his* girlfriend laugh. He was the boyfriend, not Logan, he was suppose to be the one that cheered her up and made her laugh, not Logan and he was definitely suppose to be the one with his hand around her shoulders NOT LOGAN!  
  
"Uh Scott?"  
  
Captain Scott Summer's flashback was interrupted.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Bobby shrank back, holding his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry dude! Please don't blast me!"  
  
Scott sighed. "What is it Bobby?"  
  
"Well you kinda just stopped walking and you're blocking the way for the rest of us."  
  
"Oh sorry." Scott sidestepped out of the way as St. John, Kurt and Bobby could continue walking, followed closely by Sam, Roberto, Evan and Ray, each individual carrying their gear in a one shouldered sports bag. "Is that everyone?"  
  
Ray nodded, as he was the last to get on the bus. "Except the cheerleaders but you know how chicks are. They can never be on time."  
  
"Yeah and the rest of the school are getting there themselves." Bobby helpfully added, sticking his head out of the window above Scott.  
  
"What's going on?" A voice came from behind, Scott felt his blood boil as he recognised the gruff, Canadian accent.  
  
"Oh hello Logan!" Bobby greeted cheerfully. "Where going to our football game today."  
  
"Friendly football game." St. John stuck his head out the window right beside Bobby's.  
  
Sam then proceeded to stick his head out from the other window beside Bobby's. "Oh sure, if the Principal's definition of 'friendly' is world war 3."  
  
"You know it is." St. John replied and the three boys all snickered.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Logan added, sticking a cigarette between his lips as St. John oh so helpfully lit it for him.  
  
"Sure it is, if you're not playing. They kick our sorry Asses every year!" Bobby scowled.  
  
"We're not that bad." Reasoned Scott, not wanting to sound bad in front of Logan.  
  
"Oh yeah? What school is this?"  
  
"Brotherhood High." Sam added, a tone of disgust evident in his voice.  
  
All the boys present emitted a low growl from the back of their throats.  
  
"Well if that's everyone!" Scott interrupted, wanting to actually get going now. He stepped up towards the door glancing back at Logan. "You coming?"  
  
He shrugged. "Why not? Got nothin' better to do."  
  
"Shame." Scott muttered under his breath before getting on, followed by Logan.  
  
**************  
  
((Lincoln Park))  
  
"Hello Kitty." Lance muttered, self consciously running a hand through his brown locks.  
  
"Oh hi Lance." Kitty didn't even bother to look up as her and Jubilee walked past him, chatting among themselves.  
  
"Pathetic." Pietro sneered from behind.  
  
"Who asked you?" Lance snapped back, enraged and embarrassed that Pietro, the team's local blonde motor mouth, had witnessed his weaker moments.  
  
"I've seen 3 year old kids with bigger balls then you!" He replied, ignoring what Lance said.  
  
"What are you doing looking at 3 year old's balls?" questioned Fred 'The Blob' Dukes who was paying more attention to the chocolate cake he was stuffing his face with then the conversation he had unintentionally eavesdropped.  
  
Pietro in one of his rare moments was speechless as he glared opened mouth at Fred who was already walking away not even waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, Piet what are you doing looking at 3 year old's balls?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
***************  
  
"I don't get it." Bobby whined loudly, to anyone who would listen.  
  
"Vat don't you get?" came Kurt the only person polite enough to pay attention.  
  
"We're not allowed to use our powers on the field right?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"What about Fred?"  
  
"Vat about him?"  
  
"Why does he even get on the field at all? I mean he's power is to be fat right?"  
  
Kurt was silent as he mused on Bobby's thought. "Yah, now that you mention it, tis very true."  
  
"Yeah I rekon! I'm still recovering from the last time when he sat on me!"  
  
"Vell, it's not like he can leave he's fat behind."  
  
"How about he not play at all? I swear I feel the ground sink every time he gets on the field."  
  
"That is not very nice fing to say, Bobby."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
***************  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Victor Creed smirked as he walked up towards Scott and Logan.  
  
"Oh no." Scott muttered under his breath. "Hello Victor."  
  
"Limp Dick." Victor nodded, acknowledging the presence of the captain of the other team.  
  
Normally Logan would have laughed very loudly at such a comment but in this particular situation he decided against it, something about this other guy told him that this 'Victor' would be a bigger pain in the ass then Cyclops ever could.  
  
"How's that pretty girlfriend of yours? Ready for a real man?"  
  
Logan glanced at Scott who like always remained cool and calm. "Goodbye Creed."  
  
Though Logan could tell the words were forced through clenched teeth and judging by the cold, cruel laughter from Victor he could tell too.  
  
"Good luck, Summers. You'll need it." He sneered menacing ling before turning around and walking away.  
  
"Who was that?" Logan asked once he was sure Victor was gone.  
  
"Victor Creed AKA Sabretooth I think the nickname is self explanatory. He's the captain of the Brotherhood Bears; he's egotistical, loud, brash, inconsiderate, has a bad attitude and is complete numbskull. You know, like a bigger version of you."  
  
Logan snorted as he turned to face Scott who was back to unpacking his sports bag. "Oh hardy har har that was so funny I forgot to laugh."  
  
***************  
  
"Hello Ororo."  
  
Storm's back stiffened ever so slightly as she turned to greet her former teammate.  
  
"Yuriko." She nodded neutrally, not even bothering with a fake smile.  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Wish I could say the same."  
  
Yuriko laughed, her silver eyes sparkled with malice as her sharp, white teeth were revealed to the Westchester's Head Cheerleader. "Are you still burning? Oh come one O, I thought you were above such childishness. It's nothing personal it's cheerleading." She shrugged. "You taught me that." She added.  
  
Ororo rolled her sapphire coloured eyes. "I am have taught you everything you know Y" she used their old nicknames for one of them though her tone was anything but friendly. "But I have not taught you everything I know."  
  
Yuriko just smiled, though it never reached her silver blue eyes. "We shall see." She simply said before turning to walk away. She paused. "Let the best team win."  
  
"Oh we intend to!" Ororo snapped, her cool composure finally breaking.  
  
Yuriko just laughed waving a silver nail painted hand in the air.  
  
***************  
  
Jubilee crossed her arms across her chest in a defence position, her cherry lips pouted into a small scowl as she looked at her opposition with distaste.  
  
"Oh is that all you have Jubilation Lee?" Raven Darkholme mocked, her naked, blue-scaled form shook with laughter as she continued to jeer at the shorter of the two.  
  
"Come on, Jubes. She isn't worth it." Kitty tugged at her friends arm. "Let's just go."  
  
"Yeah Jubilation. Just walk away." Wanda scowled, leaning on her captain's blue shoulder for support. "I mean it's what your good at right? Instead of standing up and defending yourself."  
  
"Shut up you witch!" Kitty exploded back.  
  
"Why don't you make me kitty kat!"  
  
"I will."  
  
Wanda and Raven watched but Kitty did nothing. "Yeah, she must be smarter then she looks," Raven glanced disdainfully at the brunette. "Which is saying something."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jubilee shot back. "Well-well-well YOU'RE NAKED!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ok, ok chill petites." Remy, like always was nearby especially since everywhere the Cajun turned there were cheerleaders. "Remy don't fink fighting would be good. Do you chere?"  
  
Raven shoved away the hand Remy had placed across her chest to push her back from slapping the taste out of Jubilee's mouth. "Yeah whatever just keep your little prep skanks on YOUR side of the field."  
  
"If Remy is correct and Remy knows he never wrong but right now you are on OUR side of the field non?"  
  
Raven narrowed her yellow eyes, but said nothing the Cajun was right. So instead she turned on her heel and stalked off.  
  
"This isn't over." Wanda added before turning and following her captain away.  
  
"Yeah! Just walk away!" Jubilee and Kitty called out together as Raven and Wanda shot back furious glances.  
  
"Now, now petites, don't go pissing dem off. You never know perhaps next time Remy might not be here to save the day."  
  
Jubilee stuck at her tongue while Kitty blushed.  
  
This was going to be a long day. 


	8. A Contact Sport

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: 119? *faints*  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
Other characters of X-men will be used briefly throughout the story starting from now. Starting from now! See if you can spot them ^-^ lol  
  
Also I've used some quotes from the X-men and other movies, ya know, me being so original and creative, lol. See if you can spot them!  
  
Cara Mia, Whoa! Did You Know Technically You Are The 100th Review! Yayyyy!! *Claps* Ok, Back To The Thanking ^-^ Yeah Ego's About To Explode Here lol, Not that it's a bad thing! Maths and Physics? =P Oh the suckiest and hardest subjects ever! Poor you I have a Modern History assessment and English speech due tho =| Yay no lawsuit! Can't afford one =| And yeah lol it was suppose to be a pun but I thought it would be stupid if I pointed it out myself ^-^ But I'm glad you noticed!! Thanks for the major ego inflating!!  
  
BeserkerRageX-Girl, Yayy favourite lists! It's moments like this that make all the writing and sacrifices worthwhile *wipes a tear from eyes* Yep yep *lightens up* Thank you for reviewing and I'm so glad you like it!! Yayy favourite lists!! =P  
  
Chacreed, Yeah! RoLo all the way!! Screw Jean!! SCREW JEAN!! *coughs* Anyway, yeah Sabretooth's cool ^-^ I don't know why either maybe it has something to do with his likeness to Wolverine only BIGGER *snickers* Ok, I really have to stop doing that.  
  
Spanks, awww it did? These are also moments that make all the writing and sacrifices worthwhile. *Wipes another tear from eyes* Glad you liked it *blows nose*  
  
PJPrincess, Thank you! Yay for me and SO DID I!! On The computer screen yeah? When Mystique was doing that thing- yeah. I can't believe I saw his name out of the whole list he better be in X3 or else!! *shakes fist menacingly* Not that I have the power to do anything. But Still! *Shakes fist MORE menacingly*  
  
Dazzle, Thankies!! ^-^ I'm glad you liked it! Yes that would also have to be one of my favourite scenes too.  
  
SilverCross, *gasps* More exam stress? I guess it's that time of the year again! Glad you liked all my scenes!! ^-^ *Tries to fit in more Rogue =P*  
  
Bsxjtlg, Aw thanks! I hate it when that happens to, don't get to read the end of a well written very promising story *sighs* I'll try to NOT be like that! And hey I think I'm getting a hand on your pen name ^-^ I'm so proud!  
  
General Pepper, *gasps* Not a noogie/wedge combo with a side of fries!! Anything but that!! Oh your just kidding, that's ok then ^-^ lol and Glad you liked it so much to threaten me =P  
  
RogueVampyr, Thank you, thank you *bows* as long as you keep reviewing!!  
  
Shitaka, *nods grimly* I think so too.  
  
Wezlar, Thanks! Yeah Scott/Logan have some pretty classic moments. Yeah KittyRemy are pretty cute too. More?? Hmm, I dunno I'll see what I can do ^- ^  
  
Clyde the invisible bear, wow I've never met an invisible bear before maybe cause they're invisible but ANYWAY Thanks I'm glad you like the story! And don't worry I haven't forgotten about Jean!  
  
Darlin' Ahhhhhhhhhh!! You're back!! Good to have your back ^-^ Glad you still like it! And RoLo all the way!! Not to state and obvious future pairings =P  
  
Stretch, Yayyy Kurt and Bobby! They are so cute! Yes playing football that's what they're doing *shifty eyes* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Psychotic Chaos, *grins* Yayyy Stormy!! Yeah damn Jean *shakes fist at her* lol why does everybody thin k I'm being too harsh to her? *Glares at Jean* Am I being too harsh to you? AM I!! *Sees her shrinking back and shaking head meekly* See? Me nice to Jeannie!  
  
BloodyVixen, *Cheers with her* Yayyy glad you liked it so much all of the characters kick ass in their own little unique way ^-^ Except for Remy, Logan and Ororo they just kick ass full stop! *Gasps* 10 minutes? Stupid LAN!! Whatever that is!!  
  
Adamindgirl, *sniffs* I am? *starts to get all emotional again* Oh I'm sorry *calms down* Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Uki, Thanks! ^-^ Storm and Gambit? Hmm *Rubs chin thoughtfully* Hey! Storm's not a prude =P Whatever that is! Yes but Remy is a man-whore.  
  
***************  
  
Ok! This chapter is a more serious take and is told mostly from Jean's point of view! So if it doesn't seem as funny as the others it's not suppose to be =P Give me feedback and tell me which writing style you prefer, either all out comedy and parody or seriousness with a few twists of humour? Thank you!  
  
***************  
  
Jean sighed, loudly, as she pedalled oh-so-slowly around the corner towards Lincoln Park, it was the beginning of one of those days. You know those days, those days that everybody had experienced at least once in his or her lifetimes. Were everything would just not go your way? Well, Jean Grey was having one of those days but considering how she thought her whole life was just one, big, crappy day it didn't really affect her too badly.  
  
So anyway, here she was pedalling along on her pink, bicycle along with her matching pink helmet a set she had received a couple of Christmases ago. Ok, so the bike was a little small but since she was yet to get her own car it was all she had. Normally she would have caught the bus but like I said, it was one of those days. She'd woken up late as she stayed up all night to finish up a science project but realised in the early hours of the morning that there would be no classes because of the football game.  
  
She both thanked and cursed the stars as she sank her weary head into her pillow. Six and a half hours later she had missed her bus and was officially late and then an hour later she was riding on the too small bike to a game she really didn't give a damn about. Although it did give her a chance to see Scott so what if Victor Creed pounded his face repeatedly into the ground, even when he didn't have the ball, *especially* when he didn't have the ball she sighed again. She would never understand football.  
  
She looked up, blowing a few stray strands of her red locks and noticed she had arrived; clumsily she got off her bicycle and walked it towards a stand. She didn't bother about locking it; she knew nobody in they're right minds would steal this bike.  
  
She dawdled, she was already late might as well make the most of it. She wrinkled her nose as she caught the faint scent of cigarettes, when will people learn that smoking was NOT cool? She glanced to the side and rolled her eyes. Remy LeBeau she should have known the man literally lived on girls, alcohol and inhaling tobacco.  
  
The Cajun didn't even notice the disapproving glares of Red as he was too busy telling Marie how much he liked the new white streaks she got in her hair.  
  
"Looks good, chere. Really brings out your eyes." He ran a gloved hand down her pale cheek as the Southern belle blushed slightly.  
  
"You're jus' saying that."  
  
"No, no chere. Remy means it, not many petites in this world could pull off a style like this. But then you are not like many petites, non?"  
  
"You are such a sweet talker."  
  
"'Haps we should stop talking?" he flashed her a charming grin.  
  
"Oh no Remy, ah can't ah'll-"  
  
But Remy's lips were already pressed up against her; it was short and sweet but not short enough for Marie to absorb some of his powers. The Cajun looked somewhat impressed as he lifted his glasses and was met with s steady gaze of another pair of 'devil eyes'.  
  
"Suits you."  
  
Marie blinked and the red on black faded, replaced with her original dazzling green.  
  
"Non, this looks better."  
  
"Ah could have killed you swamp rat!" She cried out, slapping him lightly across the chest.  
  
"Oui, but you didn't."  
  
"That isn't the point!"  
  
By then Jean was too far off to catch the rest of they're conversation, Remy was such a playboy there was no woman on this planet that could tie this wild Cajun down. Not like Scott, her brown eyes flickered into dreamy mode.  
  
No, he was perfect. Handsome, smart, kind, he was the good guy, the guy you could take home to your parents. But no he had Ororo, the sexy, charismatic, cheerleader.  
  
Oh how Jean hated her, but there was nothing Jean could actually, really hate about Ororo. She wasn't 'easy', she wasn't a snob, she helped others, she was a natural beauty and Jean new for a fact she did not spend hours ogling at herself in front of a mirror which is more then she can say for certain other members of the cheerleading team she really did hate, she was athletic and somewhat intelligent, god, she was flawless. So Jean settled herself with hating the fact she couldn't hate her.  
  
Well, anyway Jean was so busying hating how she couldn't hate Ororo she didn't see the football heading towards her at 100 miles per hour until well, it hit her. She swayed slightly and managed a very intelligent.  
  
"Ooooh."  
  
Before fainting.  
  
**************  
  
"You were supposed to catch it Bobby!"  
  
"Oh yeah you throw it 500 meters AWAY from me and I'm SUPPOSE to catch it. My power is ICE not to catch footballs thrown in the opposite direction!"  
  
"Hey, hey! What's going on here?"  
  
"Oh nothing Scott, St. John just can't throw. Nothing we never knew before. Oh yeah and he knocked out some girl."  
  
"Shut up Bobby! I can so throw!! You just can't catch!!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. What girl?"  
  
"That girl."  
  
Bobby pointed to the unconscious Jean Grey as a crowd was starting to form around her.  
  
"Oh shit-"  
  
"-Taku mushrooms!"  
  
Scott turned to see Kitty standing behind him grinning.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?"  
  
"Sorry." She shrugged.  
  
Rolling his eyes the Captain the parted his way through the crowd before kneeling beside Jean.  
  
"Well at least she isn't dead!" He turned to glare at Bobby and St, John who both shamelessly pointed at one another.  
  
"We were just practicing!" Bobby cried in their defence.  
  
Shaking his head Scott turned back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" He shook her softly on the shoulder.  
  
Jean groaned, loudly as her eyes fluttered open and her own brown coloured eyes met blue eyes, well at least she thought they were blue behind the thick glass of red. She squinted to get a better look. She then realised it was Scott, duh who else would were red glass over their eyes?  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, with somewhat concerned.  
  
'OMG, he actually cares. I must have died and gone to heaven.' She blinked. 'I better answer him before he thinks I'm weird.' "Yeah, yeah I think I'm ok."  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
Jean nodded as she slowly moved to her feet with the help of Scott.  
  
"A little wobbly but I think I'll live." She smiled meekly. "Thanks."  
  
He flashed her his set of pearly whites and Jean felt her knees go weak again, though it had nothing to do with her concussion.  
  
"As long as your ok. My coach would have a fit if he found out we knocked out another girl."  
  
Jean's smile drooped every so slightly. 'Yeah, you seriously think he'd care about you Jeannie?' Her inner voice mocked. "Oh so this happens all the time then?"  
  
"Only with St. John and Bobby around."  
  
She forced herself to laugh as Scott helped her to a nearby bench.  
  
"Are ya ok, sugah?"  
  
Jean looked up to see Marie looking down at her with concern holding an ice pack.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here hold this up to ya head." Marie offered her the ice pack.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Scott ran a hand through his hair as he eyed the girl sitting in front of him, hoping she wouldn't suddenly faint again.  
  
"I'm ok." Jean assured him as she felt his sceptical look. "I've had worse."  
  
"I'm Scott Summers, you know in case you want to make a complaint."  
  
Jean laughed. "I would never make a complaint against you." She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied hastily. "I'm Jean Grey in case-uuhhh- you wanted to know."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jean. I guess I'll see you around then."  
  
She nodded as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Not that you'd remember me." She muttered under her voice as he disappeared out of sight.  
  
*************** 


	9. Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: 172? Da-a-mah! Never in my wildest DREAMS! Not that I have dreams about how many reviews I get. Ok! Moving on!  
  
First and foremost can I just apologise? I am SO sorry ya'll for not updating for like 2 months! I was seriously contemplating about just dropping this but then I was still getting reviews despite my heinous crime of NOT updating and I gotta admit this is my most successful fanfiction ever. And it would be such a shame to let it go. Not to mention to disappoint you all.  
  
I hope that ya'll don't mind but I can't thank all of you individually, there's too many! I never thought I'd say that! But I really do thank all those who have reviewed! THANK YOU!  
  
But if ya'll still have questions feel free to ask away, I'll still try to answer them and that! Ok, enough stalling! On with the story.  
  
***************  
  
"So then I was like, trying to take a nap out back, under the tables and then the manager finds me and starts screaming something like 'Damn Bobby, I don't pay you to sleep! I pay you to deliver pizza now take this order to 43 blah blah street' and it's just like sheesh man. Relax, ya know?"  
  
Bobby finished his little story with the roll of his eyes and a stretch of the arms as he leaned back into his seat.  
  
"Yeah, I totally agree. How dare they make YOU do YOUR job." St. John replied, also rolling his eyes but for a completely different reason.  
  
"I know!" He obviously missed the sarcasm.  
  
St. John opened his mouth to tell Bobby just what a stupid dick he was but a blue, furry hand gently patted him on the shoulder. He turned to look at Kurt who just simply shook his head.  
  
"Don't bother. It is like talking to a brick vall."  
  
Raising an eyebrow St. John glanced back over his shoulder to watch his best friend launch into another exciting tale about how he tried to sneak a nap inside the cupboard, where they kept all the flour.  
  
"Even that is still giving him too much credit."  
  
Kurt just smiled and turned his attention back to Bobby, pretending he really cared about how Bobby never got tipped.  
  
Deciding he didn't have the same patience or acting skills as his blue elf friend St. John faced forward, observing the other people that had hitched the bus for a free ride back to the school.  
  
His dark brown eyes soon noticed Scott, his shoulders slumped and forehead pressed up against the glass, but he wasn't admiring the scenery.  
  
St. John could feel the smirk tugging at his lips. It was mean, really, but he couldn't help it.  
  
'You'd think he'd get use to it' He mused to himself. 'We lose to Brotherhood High all the time and still it always hits him like a tonne of bricks when the final score is announced.'  
  
He sighed loudly, running his free hand that wasn't holding his beloved light through his hair. 'Not that I like to LOSE to Brotherhood Bastards either' He chuckled softly to himself. 'The Brotherhood Bastards and Bitches' Oh he was good, definitely good. He made a mental note to share that with the rest of the team later.  
  
***************  
  
Jean tried not to stare, she really did but she couldn't help it. Her eyes were drawn to the Captain of Westchester Lions like magnets and her heart went out to the poor guy. He looked so- broken, defeated. 'He deserved to win.' She thought. 'Life isn't fair.'  
  
Her last thoughts were emphasised as she saw Ororo slide into the spot next to him. Running a coco coloured arm around his shoulders and mutter words of support and love into his ears. Jean couldn't hear what they were saying and resisted the temptation of mind-dropping, (you know like eavesdropping) she was too ethical for that.  
  
Scott didn't reply but he turned his body to face her and eased his head onto her shoulder, burying his face into her soft, ivory coloured locks, breathing in her scent and allowing her to comfort him.  
  
Jean's eyes stung as she forced herself to look out the window. Her chest tightened and she tried to list the ways in her head on how she was NOT jealous of Ororo Munroe. She chanced a glance and saw the cheerleader rubbing soothing circles on her boyfriends back and make soft hushing sounds in-between her 'you tried your best'. Nope, NOT jealous at all.  
  
***************  
  
"I though ya'll lose all the time."  
  
"Not ALL the time Logan, only against Brotherhood."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But why is Cyclops taking it so hard."  
  
"Well." Marie shifted in her seat, so she could turn and face the new guy she just met. "He doesn't like to lose."  
  
Logan snorted. "What a loser."  
  
Marie raised an elegantly plucked eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Instead contenting herself with watching Logan watch Ororo comfort Scott.  
  
**************  
  
"Ok, so then the man was like 'why did you throw my dog out of the aeroplane woman!' and then the woman was lik-"  
  
"Wait, wait. HOLD UP!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can she throw the dog out of the plane? You can't open windows on planes."  
  
"It's a joke St. John. Sheesh."  
  
"But still-"  
  
"Just listen! So anyway he was like 'that's my dog!' right so the-"  
  
"Did you see Marie with Remy?" Sam interrupted before Bobby could finish his joke.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Pssh who didn't?"  
  
"Hello!! I'm TRYING to tell a REALLY funny joke here."  
  
"I don't get it, Bobby." Kurt replied his forehead scrunched in concentration and with a finger to his lips.  
  
"It's because you can't throw things out of an aeroplane, Kurt." St. John answered calmly.  
  
"No it isn't! It's because I haven't finished telling the joke because these jerks won't stop interrupting." Bobby turned to glare at the rest of his friends, daring them to but in again.  
  
"Ok, ok. Chill pill man." Evan held his hands up in a mock surrender.  
  
"Good. So-" Bobby began.  
  
"That Remy thinks he's so hot but you know what he's not."  
  
"AHH!! Screw you guys! I'm not finishing the joke."  
  
"I still don't get it Bobby."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!"  
  
The bus pulled up in front of the school just in time, Kurt's life was saved from the wrath of Bobby as the students filed out. Jean stopped abruptly, knocking the palm of her hand to her forehead.  
  
She left her bike back at the field.  
  
**************  
  
Ok, ok it isn't my best work but still. It's something write? Look for the silver lining guys. Lol. Please review and once again I am so sorry it took so long and I'm thankful to those who still stuck around!! Truly appreciate it!!  
  
Much Lub,  
  
One and Only Lazy Slothy. 


	10. Cloudy Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: First and foremost I AM SO SORRY YA'LL. REALLY I AM!! I could apologise a hundred tiems and it still wouldn't be enough. But let's look at the positive shall we? Ya'll could sit here and read me repeat how sorry I am over and over again or you could read the latest exciting instalment! *hint* take second option.  
  
***I'm also going to change the catergory to angst/humour because it does get kinda angst-y here. Sorry funny lovers! ****  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Nice to know I was missed!! Even if it is JUST for the story. Lol Nice to notice some familiar names and great to see some new ones!!  
  
Imogen262 - Wow, I'm glad you like my story THAT much. I knew it was the right choice to come back to writing this! ^-^ Well, to answer your question, I do have a basic outline but I'm pretty much making it up as I go. There's gonna be a bit of teen angst thrown in with the pointless humour lol  
  
Jen1703 - Aw, Thanks- I think. Lol I'm sorry!  
  
Xiowolfe - Yeah, Bobby is always the butt of my jokes. Just cause he's so- ya know Bobbyish. Lol Riiiiight, I don't even get that.  
  
The Name Changer - Yeah, I agree but still it's an update right? :-) I don't know about the ending. This is the kinda story that can go on and on. Damnit! Lol  
  
Amber Myst - Yay! Finally someone is paying attention to the silver lining! Yeah, well school kinda has started for me. Cause I'm an Australian *nods* Like Hugh Jackman *thumbs up* and the crocodile hunter *sigh*  
  
RogueCajun - Wooo!! Yayyy!! Whenever I need a sarcastic, cynical approach I turn to our human fire conductor.  
  
Bant - I'll make sure I check up on them soon!  
  
General Pepper - lol ok, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.  
  
Darlin - Aw, it's good to be back! You know I wasn't really gone. Just giving ya'll time to miss me ^-^ lol  
  
Missmishka - Insomnia? *sigh* Never a good thing but hey, at elast you got something out of it, right? Lol And now I don't mind having one more. Always room for one more! *hint, hint* Wow, you've really worked out those plots eh? And to be honest I actually have no idea who will really end with who. How's that for unpredictable? Lol Yay Favourite Stories list! Yay first addition. *feels special*  
  
Lordanhur - Yes sir/madam! Sorry I can't tell =P Mah bad!!  
  
Girl Number 1, if you're out there reading this. Firstly thanks for the review- I think. Secondly, this is an AU - 'Alternate Universe' and I'm sorry if you don't like the way I portrayed your favourite, Rogue. This is in fact my story and I can do whatever I want, I thought I mentioned this before. I can make all the characters artificially created clones of IT the freaky psycho clown if I wanted to.  
  
I don't watch Evolution, well not enough to actually know what's going on let alone their personalities. I'm basing them on what I can remember in the comics and the movie. That's why it's in the MOVIE section. I like how I've portrayed my Rogue, of this story and judging by my reviews so does everyone else. And no, I'm NOT going to change her, not even a little, just because you don't like how she acts. Don't take this offensively though, because I'm glad you otherwise enjoyed my fanfiction I am merely explaining to you exactly WHAT I was THINKING.  
  
Orli - Aw thanks, that's so nice! ^-^ Makes coming back to this story worthwhile!  
  
Cara Mia - There you are! Lol No guarantees for butt cracking jokes but I'll try lol! Definitely will try girl! Just maybe not in this chappie.  
  
MadMaddie - Yeah, poor Jean makes me kinda feel, sorta, a bit sorry for her. Kinda. Lol relax, rolo will arrive!  
  
RogueVampyr - *gasp* not the professor. I should get back to this story then huh? *sees you nodding* Ok then!  
  
Eadha Ohn - well yeah I know bu- *sigh* just can't please some ppl and it is over 200 thank you very much =P THANK YA'LL  
  
Shitaka - Your welcome ^-^ Glad you approve lol  
  
Christy - Thanks and I'm trying!! Hmm Logan and Jean? I'm not really a fan of Jean's but I got to admit she's growing on me.Kinda like a fungus ^-^ Wait, bad example.  
  
Jtyw - Yeah :) It's funny cause Bobby's stupid lol  
  
Ice Lynx - Hey I like that deodorant smell ^-^ You probably have no idea what I'm talking about but anyway! Good point! What kind of Logan story doesn't involve his claws? Thanks man, as long as you keep reviewing *hint, hint*  
  
PJPrincess - As long as there is no pressure ^-^ Thanks for reviewing and Bye!  
  
Babychan - You do? Hmm so many different possibilities! Aagh I don't even know who's gonna end up with who. Maybe I'll pull a 90210 and by the end of the series everyone's been with everyone ^-^ yeah? Yeah? *crickets chirp in the background* Hmm guess not.  
  
Blondeness - UPDATING UPDATING!!  
  
Evo422 - What is with you ppl and Logan and Jean?? Damnit! She's growing on me too! Why?! Evilness. I'm suppose to not like her!  
  
Spikey the Neon Blowfish - wow, that has to be one of the coolest pen names I've come across. Thanks for reviewing Spikey! Can I call you Spikey?  
  
Summers2004 - Finally someone who is not a Jean fan! So I am not a freak! Oh wait, you root for Jean to how? *sigh* I am so potraying her wrong. Lol  
  
Ms8309 - *gasp* you have so little faith in me. I'm just super ass lazy that's all =P More Logan definitely! What kind of Logan story doesn't have Logan? Not a very good one!  
  
Sly2 - yes I am! And I guess not. Pigs eat ppl?  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe - ya know, its funny how many of you don't like Jean but still like her in some sort of weird 'poor you' kinda way. *feels everyone staring* or maybe it is just me.  
  
Evanescencekiksass - Never lose hope! NEVER!! It wasn't 2 months this time was it? I'm pretty sure it wasn't and I'm SO SORRY!! Really I am.  
  
Tigerstorm - patient little grasshopper. The blossoming of love takes time. *nods wisely* yeah, ok I'll get back to the story. Yay another Jean not- liking person. We are rare *nods*  
  
AnGel70 - Yay I am! Oh wow thanks ^-^  
  
Leah Summers - wow, ppl are so diverse I won't be able to make ya'll happy but I hope ya'll still stick around despite your favourite paring NOT working out.  
  
Cyberfrogx - thanks dude!  
  
***************  
  
Ok! Going with the seriousness kinda type thing. I know some of you prefer all out humour better but I've decided I wanted a POV from the characters like how I wrote Jean's except with well, other characters =D bear with me while I go into my dramatic non-funny mode! But hey! Logan/Ororo interaction!  
  
***************  
  
Ororo was getting very close to zapping someone's ass with multiple strikes of lightening, preferably Jubilee, Emma, Betsy and Kitty as well as Yuriko, Mystique, Wanda ah- hell she wanted to fry them all to crisps but of course she didn't years of discipline and the respect for mother nature taught her that violence was never the answer, that and the mandatory death sentence via lethal injection, saved a lot of lives today. However that did not deter Storm's need to crush something with her bare hands.  
  
Today was not Ororo's day, she had lost one of her best cheerleaders to her most hated rivals, so she was now officially one person short for her team therefore cancelling her out of the cheerleading competition if she didn't find a replacement in 2 weeks. 2 weeks. Her stomach dropped. Where was she going to find another cheerleader and teach her all the routines in 2 weeks?  
  
Forget the bloodshed Ororo was on the verge of bursting into tears, being Captain of the Westchester Witches (For their bewitching routines) Cheerleaders was a lot harder then it sounded. She had a reputation to uphold as well as a title to defend, unlike their rather unsuccessful football team the cheerleaders actually won. But Ororo Munroe could not cry, she was the perfect girl with the perfect life why would she ever need to cry? Why would her pretty, sapphire blue eyes ever be damp with tears?  
  
She inhaled and exhaled. She wondered how many actually new the truth about her so called perfect life. How her parents were killed when their house in Cairo, Egypt was crushed during an air raid and being nothing more then a baby then. Ororo was shipped back to America to grow up with her aunt and uncle. How many of her high school admirers and followers knew of her fear of enclosed spaces due to the tragic accident that happened more then 15 years ago?  
  
Inhale.  
  
Exhale.  
  
Ororo knew the answer for those questions. No one. No one but Remy the guy had always been there, the kid next door with the funny eyes. He had even seen her naked once but that was when they were about 7 so she guessed that didn't really count, but that didn't stop him from bringing it up to annoy Scott, though he conveniently left out the part of them being 7.  
  
"Jubilee!! What are you blind! That was my foot you jumped on!!"  
  
That jolted the captain back to reality. She looked up and saw Emma being restrained by Betsy while Jubilee was standing in front of her just out of reach yelling out obscenities. Ororo sighed at the sight. Forget the B-H Bitches.  
  
'We're going to tear ourselves apart.' The ivory-haired beauty sighed again.  
  
Who was she kidding, she couldn't control this team without Yuriko, as much as she hated to admit but she depended a lot on that girl. She was the glue that held the team together. When Kitty and Jubilee didn't catch on with a routine straight away it was Yuriko who offered to help them in between classes and if Betsy and Emma didn't show up for practice it was Yuriko who would be dragging them, kicking and screaming to training.  
  
And now, with out Yuriko the team was falling apart. Ororo's perfect team was falling apart and so was she.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts"  
  
Ororo's head jerked up to a pair of thoughtful brown eyes.  
  
"Logon?" she shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled softly. "You don't look like the type to know such clichés"  
  
Logan shrugged, swinging the six-pack he held in one hand slightly "There's a lot of things you don't know 'bout me, darlin' " He drawled, his accent thicker then ever. Where it was from she couldn't quite put her finger on. Not quite American, not quite Canadian.  
  
"I guess." She answered her face thoughtful as Logan landed heavily next to her, legs crossed Indian style as he placed his precious beer on his lap.  
  
"Ya want one he offered?" He wasn't known for his ability to share but eh, he was willing to make an exception.  
  
"You're drinking alcohol at school?" Ororo didn't know whether to be disappointed or amused. He was just so- different.  
  
"After school" he corrected  
  
"Its still-"she was cut off by a 'snikt' sound as a single, gleaming blade protruded from between his 2nd and 3rd knuckle. He then calmly sliced the plastic rings holding the cans together. "-wow"  
  
"What?" he didn't even look up as the blade slinked back in-between his knuckles. Apparently knives coming out of his hands were a normal everyday thing. She thought about that. Maybe it was. "Is that your mutation?" she asked softly, trying to resist the temptation of rubbing her fingers across the valley between the knuckles.  
  
Logan's face grew darker, he didn't answer straight away.  
  
Noting the tension, Ororo chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "I- You- I'm sor-"  
  
"No." he interrupted. "It's not."  
  
"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.  
  
Not even realising it he rubbed his knuckles with the palm of his other hand.  
  
"Does it hurt- when they- uh- appear?"  
  
Pause. "Every time"  
  
Ororo tilted her head, studying his profile. He was right, there were a lot of things she didn't know about him and somehow a part of her wanted him to open up.  
  
"Can I- can I see them?"  
  
Logan glanced in her direction but hesitantly held out one of his well worn hands. Tentatively Ororo moved to hold his hand between her own. The skin was rough but somehow strangely comforting. He had flaws, he was real. She needed real.  
  
He watched with interest as she gently glided her soft finger tips over his knuckles, almost like she was afraid she'd hurt him. He snorted in amusement.  
  
"What?" her head snapped to attention eyes slightly narrowed but she obviously caught the amusement on his face as a smile was tugging at her lips. "What?" she repeated. She shouldered him playfully as her hands were still holding onto his.  
  
He was about to call her something stupid and immature but couldn't really bring himself to say it. Calling Ororo anything but well perfect- he cringed inwardly at his corniness- just seemed, wrong.  
  
Impatiently Ororo jabbed her index finger onto the palm of Logan's hand. "Well?"  
  
"Huh?" Damnit, lost in thought.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Logan grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow but didn't get a chance to reply as there was a loud shrieking noise and a lot of swearing -A LOT-.  
  
"Not again" she muttered as she begrudgingly got to her feet.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Logon was already up and by her side.  
  
Deep breath. "My team"  
  
"Your team?" Logan repeated as he glanced at the girls who were showering each other with their spit and hand gestures Logan didn't think 17 year old girls were allowed to know.  
  
"Well, they use to be. We're suppose to be practising but-"she shrugged, almost defeated. "-it isn't working out."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Screw you JUBILEE! I am NOT having a JUNIOR tell ME what to do!"  
  
"Well if you just shut up and LISTEN and stop being a stuck up bi-"  
  
"NO, you are NOT finishing that sentence!!"  
  
Pause. Deep breath. "BI-AT-CH!!" she accentuated each syllable.  
  
"Oh no! You did not JUST call me a bitch!"  
  
"Uh- I think she just did, Beth."  
  
"Nobody asked you geek!"  
  
"Hey, don't call her a geek you bi-"  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I QUIT I FREAKIN' QUIT" Beth threw her hands in the air as if somehow emphasis her point.  
  
"Aw come on Beth."  
  
"No don't you start Emma!" Beth pointed an accusing, well manicured, finger at the blonde member who was idly standing by. "You heard what she called me and I ain't having no little brat call me a bitch!"  
  
"We are already short a cheerleader." Emma reasoned.  
  
"Well now you're short TWO."  
  
"O is not going to like this."  
  
"Too damn bad!"  
  
She the proceeded to flick back her long, violent mane nearly taking out Kitty's eye before stomping off,  
  
Emma sighed "I hope you're happy." She muttered to Jubilee, who stubbornly had her arms crossed and face turn in the opposite direction, before jogging on after her.  
  
"I am!" she snapped back. "We don't need her"  
  
But Emma was already out of earshot.  
  
"Actually," Kitty began softly "we kinda do."  
  
"We don't need a conceited, rich snob like her constantly looking down at us, K"  
  
"But she's good at what she does."  
  
"What be a bitch?"  
  
Kitty just shook her head. "J"  
  
"You're supposed to be on MY side!"  
  
"I'm not taking any side."  
  
"Fine!" she then turned sharply and walked away.  
  
"Jubes!" Kitty called out, she didn't even turn around.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Logan was somewhat impressed who knew cheerleaders knew that many words. He always had an impression of cheerleaders being prettily vain, bitchy and stupid. Now he KNEW they were prettily vain, bitchy and stupid. Except for one, but there was always an exception.  
  
Ororo was rubbing her temples with her forefingers.  
  
"I'm having a cheerleader's tryout tomorrow. Tell everyone you know."  
  
Logan was going to reply with 'but I don't know anyone' but she had already disappeared. What was that? The forth cheerleader to walk away in a huff.  
  
He shrugged to himself as he pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket. On the bright side he had a whole pack of beer. He turned to retrieve his possession only to fine 4 left.  
  
************ 


	11. Waiting To Exhale

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: First and foremost I AM SO SORRY YA'LL. REALLY I AM!! I could apologise a hundred tiems and it still wouldn't be enough. But let's look at the positive shall we? Ya'll could sit here and read me repeat how sorry I am over and over again or you could read the latest exciting instalment! *hint* take second option.  
  
***I'm also going to change the category to angst/humour because it does get kinda angst-y here. Sorry funny lovers! ****  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Nice to know I was missed!! Even if it is JUST for the story. Lol Nice to notice some familiar names and great to see some new ones!!  
  
Rayena - Uh huh, true dat. True dat! I'm like the uniter of Jean dis- likers! Lol  
  
Ms8309 - Yes, Logan to tryout. I dunno man might question he's manliness lol. How old? Dunno. Whatever you want him to be ^-^ I am not qualified in this area of expertise but if you have a good estimation I would love for you to share it with me so I can use it!  
  
Xiowolfe - Yay *jumps around with her*  
  
Blondeness - Wow, I'm glad you guys have taken a liking to my not so funny perspective.  
  
I'm an Angry Gumball - *dodges the evil looks* And yeah I like! Really cute ^-^ Who would have thought, there are angry gumballs.  
  
Sweet like chocolate - *pats your back* I'm sure you'll get your Scott/Jean dosage soon.kinda yeah. And thanks!  
  
Ice Lynx - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Whoo! What great timing I have! I mean I was SUPPOSE to do that. Yeah. And sheesh there is NO pleasing you huh? Lol Hope you have a good birthday man!  
  
Shitaka - Thanks ^-^ Keep reviewing!  
  
RogueVampyr - *gasps* you wouldn't! *backs away slowly nonetheless*  
  
Summers2004 - lol ok, message received. Not a Jean supporter. *thumbs up* I knowwww makes me sick! Look at the movies too. Halle Berry or that Dutch chick. *rolls eyes* you gotta know it's acting then and there. Definitely annoying and I'll read your story soon!  
  
Dire Assistance - I like fluff ^-^ Thanks and- man, I get the weirdest threats. lol  
  
Cara Mia - Whoa you know hold a new record! Longest review! Damn *whistles* you are the coolest reviewer! So much compliments! Definitely lub ya! Lol and you know I was totally thinking of putting Jean in. Great minds think alike ^-^ But we shall see! A+'s?? Wow. My first time ^-^ I'll try to make it funny, but no guarantees =P And that whole beer stealing thing? Came to me in a dream. Nah I'm just playing, hit me while I was typing up the end. :) Never suspect her!  
  
Bluemist Heatherfield - Hey! But the important thing is- you are reviewing now ^-^ Glad to have you aboard soldier! Thanks! And I hope I update soon too *nods* Hope you keep reviewing too!  
  
Spheksophobia - Hi! Thanks, really appreciate. Aw *pats your back and holds up a bucket for your drool* Glad you like it ^-^  
  
Anna - lol ok, ok! Damnit I can't pelase everyone =P  
  
Marie O'Dowd - *gasp* don't die! Who will review my fan fic? Yeah they are growing on me. So cute ^-^  
  
TigerStorm - Hmm good question. Let's just say Logan has his ways ;) lol. And really cause I don't know but hey he's Logan DAMNIT!  
  
Miranda Malibu - Thanks for reviewing! And I'll try ^-^  
  
***************  
  
Jean sighed. Why did this always happen to her. She was so distracted with the whole football to head drama she had completely forgotten the fact that she actually made her own way to the field. So now here she was trudging back to the sports field to retrieve her bike. This was definitely NOT her day, though she did get to interact with Scott. She sighed again.  
  
So lost in her own thoughts, Jean didn't notice the red convertible pull up beside her until it honked, loudly, twice. Surprised she jumped slightly, before turning to see Scott smiling back at her, one hand on the wheel and the other draped lazily behind the passenger seat, the EMPTY passenger seat. Jean briefly wondered where Ororo was but the thoughts were soon dismissed because, well, hey Scott!  
  
"Jane right?"  
  
"Jean, actually." She replied, not skipping a beat. She didn't mind really, he got all the right letters though. That was a plus.  
  
"Oh, sorry." His smile wavered slightly.  
  
"Hey no biggie." She waved her hand. "Happens all the time."  
  
Scott tilted his head but didn't say anything as Jean inwardly cringed and wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die.  
  
"Uh-ok. So where you headed?"  
  
"Oh um- back to the oval" she opened her mouth before her mind could catch up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Left my bike there." Damnit. There it goes again, big mouth Jean.  
  
Raised eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Dejected sigh. "Yeah."  
  
"You want a lift?"  
  
Head snaps up. "What?"  
  
"It's pretty far."  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Kinda like a 'hey sorry for my team's assault' kinda thing." Scott smiled apologetically.  
  
Jean's heart skipped a bit, several actually. "It's no big deal, I don't want to-"  
  
"It'll be my pleasure; I live around that area anyway."  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
"Come on." He leaned over and unlocked the passenger door.  
  
Jean wasted precious 'Scott spending time' by fidgeting at the sidewalk.  
  
He chuckled. "I'm not going to bite."  
  
She laughed as she stepped forward, opened the door and slid in. Ooh, leather. She pulled the belt too fast and it jammed in place. God, she was making such a fool of herself.  
  
"Here let me." He leaned forward to pull the belt over her. Jean inhaled Scott's scent, feeling extremely guilty and stalker-ish. Who in their right mind would sniff other people? He smelled like expensive aftershave and soap. She liked the smell.  
  
Click.  
  
She looked down, her belt was buckled.  
  
"All set?"  
  
She nodded. At this point she couldn't trust herself to speak. He flashed her, another grin before setting the car in motion.  
  
"Where's Ororo?" Jean really didn't care but she wanted to have a conversation even if it was about his girlfriend.  
  
"Back at school." He replied not taking his eyes off the road which was cool because Jean really didn't want to die like this. He's so considerate and responsible. Adoring sigh. "Cheerleader's meeting or something, she's having a bad day." Smooth turn around a corner. "I saw her just before I got into the car. She looked really, unhappy. I offered her a ride home but she said she needed some time alone. She also had something stuffed up her jumper but-" Shrugs. "I respect her needs and privacy"  
  
"Oh ok." Jean was hardly listening, she had just been looking. Staring. Ok, ogling there, you happy? She was ogling at Scott.  
  
"Oh yeah, she mentioned something about a cheerleading try out tomorrow or something." He glanced briefly in her direction, not noticing the ogling as he's attention was soon diverted again by the road. "Maybe you could go and try out."  
  
Jean chokes on her own saliva.  
  
"Whoa, you ok?"  
  
"Cheerleading?" spluttering. "Me?" coughing. "Cheerleading and me?"  
  
"Yeah." Carefree shrug. "Why not?"  
  
Rubbing sore throat. "I don't know how to cheer."  
  
"You could learn."  
  
"I-I'm- I can't-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cheerleading material."  
  
Snort. "Cheerleading material? Have you seen the other cheerleaders? They didn't know squat when they first joined. It was all Ororo and Yuriko. Cheerleading isn't something you're born with." Thoughtful pause. "It's something you learn."  
  
Jean just looked at Scott. She didn't even notice the fact they had pulled into Lincoln Park's parking lot.  
  
"You really think I could do it?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have mentioned if ya know.-" Jean looked around, this place looked familiar. "-I didn't think you co-"  
  
"STOP!" Brakes are slammed.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" frantic head swivelling.  
  
"Uh- you can drop me off here."  
  
"I coul-"  
  
"Not it's ok. I can walk from here."  
  
"Uh-ok, you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh." Jean had already managed to unbuckle the belt and open the door all by herself. She slid out and slammed the door gently. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Pause. "So you'll think about the cheerleading. O really needs this."  
  
"Um- I'll think about it"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Bye Scott."  
  
"See ya 'round Jane."  
  
Then he drove off, he got her name wrong again and this time, for some reason she cared. Maybe it was cause she had an entire, ok almost entire, conversation with the object of her affection only to have him think her name was 'Jane' all this time.  
  
'Wow really sucks to be.' She thought as she headed towards her transportation. She didn't want Scott to see her crappy, too small, pink bike. She already looked like a complete bonehead without the added concept of a frilly, pink bicycle with a matching helmet. 'I could never compete with Ororo.' She sighed as she pulled helmet onto her head, buckling at the sides. 'She's just so-' she didn't want to say it or think it actually '- perfect' but that was what she was. Perfect.  
  
***************  
  
Remy flicked his butt to the ground before grinding it with the heel of his shoe. Ororo wouldn't be happy with him, polluting the earth and all but what Stormy didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He shoved his hands in his pocket and began walking idly towards the student car park.  
  
Sniff.  
  
That's funny, he thought he heard something.  
  
Sniff.  
  
There it was again, louder this time. His ears pricked as he followed the sounds., he's mind creating some sort of Scary movie scene where the stupid teenager here's something suspicious and decides to check it out, all by himself and ya'll know he's gonna die. Remy thought about backing out but there was something familiar about this sniffing it sounded kinda like-  
  
"O?"  
  
Ororo looked up, her face streamed with tears, eyes red from crying. Her arms wrapped around her long legs, chin tucked up on top her knees as she sat in a dark corner.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
In a flash the Cajun was by her side, kneeling beside her, hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
  
"What is wrong chere? Who hurt you? Remy will kill them. Kill them."  
  
Ororo shook her. "It's nothing."  
  
"Nothin'? People do not cry over nothing. YOU do not cry over nothing." Remy moved closer and caught a scent he knew all too well on her breathe "You been drinking?"  
  
She giggled her eyes slightly unfocused. "Maybe a little."  
  
Remy's eyes trailed to the two cans by her feet. He reached down and shook them. Empty. "Didn't leave any fo' me chere."  
  
"Didn't know you were coming"  
  
"I always here fo' you chere. Always."  
  
Ororo sighed as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He shifted so he now had one arm around her shoulders and also so she could lean on with completely without having to bend awkwardly. "I know." His fingers fiddled with the ends of her hair as he dipped his chin and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Never let anyting happen to my Stormy."  
  
Remy decided that whatever was wrong with Ororo must have been real bad; she didn't mind him calling her 'Stormy'. He decided he needed to have a talk with Scott. Yes, 'talk.'  
  
*************** 


	12. NOT A CHAPTER A POLL INSTEAD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: First and foremost I AM SO SORRY YA'LL. REALLY I AM!! I could apologise a hundred tiems and it still wouldn't be enough. But let's look at the positive shall we? Ya'll could sit here and read me repeat how sorry I am over and over again or you could read the latest exciting instalment! *hint* take second option.  
  
***I'm also going to change the category to angst/humour because it does get kinda angst-y here. Sorry funny lovers! ****  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Nice to know I was missed!! Even if it is JUST for the story. Lol Nice to notice some familiar names and great to see some new ones!!  
  
Ice Lynx - I have mentioned Kurt! Several times! *points* see? Yeah, exactly. Not to worry tho, he will make an appearance soon *shifty eyes* Jello Eating Monkey Barbie Dolls? You know what? I don't think I even want to know. *gasp* Ororo and Remy? Hmm she is drunk lol I think I'm receiving a subliminal message in your review something about Logan. Nah, you're not annoying! Good to have some feedback ^-^  
  
Raeyna - Yayyy Brownie points. *claps in time with her funky jig* Very talented. Of course I'd acknowledge you in the acknowledgements ok, that's a long word I'm going to call it 'thank you's' from now on. Lol print? I've done so many spelling mistakes and grammar errors that I'm too lazy *points to pen name* to fix up. Yayyy feedback! Lol wow I can tell you are a Jean fan. I have a sixth sense of it *nods* Yes, Remy is adorable ^-^ Updating!!  
  
CathyAngel - Why is everyone so surprised that I updated quickly? Lol Yayy Remy!  
  
Spheksophobia - ok, you have to have one of the hardest pen names to spell. Not that that is a bad thing. Thanks for the review and hey you have a Scott plushie!  
  
Artemisn - Aww aren't they just? *hovers around them making approving noises*  
  
AnGel70 - lol I think it's so cool people get so excited over chapter updates. *sniffs proudly* makes all this worthwhile ^-^ yes Remy is going to 'talk' *shifty eyes* because he's so good with words *more eye shifting* lol go Jean dis-likers!  
  
Wahinetoa - Whoa, *calms her down* and I'm pretty sure you spelt it right. Let me check with good old dependable words' spell check. "hyperventilating' Yep, you pretty much did. Wow I never realised how many different shippers are out there. Maybe I should do a poll or something. You know just to get an idea of what I'm dealing with. Yes all 3 help ^-^ lol  
  
Sly2 - *salutes* *cheesy grin*  
  
Dire Assistance - Yes no frogs in my toilet! Vigilant? Lol that word makes me laugh for some reason. Dinky pinky? Heh like that too.  
  
RogueCajun - lol wow, I have the power to extract so many different feelings from you. I am the greatest! *poses for flashing cameras* lol thanks for reviewing !  
  
RogueVampyr - Hey, wow RogueCajun and RogueVampyr you guys related? Lol ok I'm just going to back away slowly.  
  
Cassandra - Logan and Marie? Aha! Another different shipper. I think I'm definitely going to do this poll! Hey, it's ok to have your own opinion. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you keep reading despite the pairings.  
  
Lou the leaf - Another Marie and Logan? Hmm. But I'm glad you like the story so far!  
  
Summers2004 - lol of course it's big enough ^-^ review away! Always good to have an insight and damn ff.net but having you review is enough for me!  
  
Marie O'Dowd-Carnovash - Only time will tell my dear *nods wisely* thanks for reviewing! ^-^  
  
Darlin - Yay you! Glad to have you back and reviewing! Thanks ^-^ you really are a darlin' *cheesy grin* couldn't help it. ^-^  
  
cyberfrogX - Thanks!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe - Blazin of the blaze? Lol funky. Thanks dude.  
  
Devilstitan - Whoooooo! An exception to your rule ^-^ I'm so glad you read it too!  
  
SpoonGirl1 - lol and you hate Rogue and Logan? But love Gambit and Rogue? Damn the shippers are endless! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MadMaddie - Yes, so many different thoughts and feelings. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Spikey the Neon Blowfish - Heyyy Spike! Glad you liked it. And thanks I think my pen name is pretty awesome and self descriptive ^-^  
  
Professional scatterbrain - Thanks for reviewing  
  
BLuemist HeatherfieLd - Hi! Yeah school work sux! Thankfully for me I'm officially on school holidays!! W00t no school for 2 whole week!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shitaka - lol thanks for reviewing! Hope to see ya again!  
  
***************ATTENTION*******************  
  
Ok, people. There has been a change of plan. No I'm not stopping the story so ya'll can relax. I'm actually doing a little poll, an idea I came up with while writing my 'acknowledgements' or 'thank you's as I like to call them. So if you all could please take part. You don't have to but I'd appreciate it. Just so I can see the demography of my beloved reviewers!  
  
Please reply in the review box clearly labelling your answers. Thank you.  
  
#1. Who are your favourite pairings? (Can name more then one couple)  
  
#2. Who are your least favourite pairings? (Can name more then one couple)  
  
#3. Would you stop reading the story due to your dislike of a pairing formed in this fan fiction?  
  
#4. Favourite character in your opinion. Why?  
  
#5. Favourite character in this fiction. Why?  
  
#6. Least favourite in your opinion. Why?  
  
#7. Least favourite in this fiction. Why?  
  
#8. Favourite scene or moment in this fiction. Why?  
  
Thanks guys! I'll post the results with the next chapter! 


	13. POLL RESULTS

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  


**************

NOTE: First and Foremost I want to thank all to those who participated in the poll. THANK YOU!! Helped a lot guys. 

And in no particular order I want to acknowledge the participants. Ok, actually maybe in order of who replied first and so on, yeah. Lol ^-^

- Ice Lynx, No! Killing me is bad!! Bad!! *Backs away* 

- Jen1703

- AnGeL70

- Who I Am…

- Xiowolfe

- I'm an Angry Gumball

- TigerStorm

- Xfreak1990

- Cara Mia, *stops throwing up* You can?

- Evanescence kicks ass

- Devilstitan

- Buffyangelus1

- Shawna

- CathyAngel

- Summers2004

- Miranda M.

- Marie O'Dowd-Carnovasch

- Artemisn

- Cassandra

- Mikatsu, so RoLo is your fav and non-fav pair?

- Ms8309

- Sweet like chocolate

- Playwiththewinds

- DKFairy

- Raeyna

- Analyse

- Blondeness

- Spheksophobia

- RogueVampyr, lol nice to know ^-^

- Thought

- Wahinetoa

- Isis Aurora Tomoe

- Lordanhur

- Dire Assistance

- Amber Myst

- WildWolvie

- Bluemist HeatherfieLd

- Darlin

- Voli

- Quartz1

Poll Results 

****

#1. Who are your favourite pairings? /#2. Who are your least favourite pairings?

**Remy/Ororo**

Fav: 12.5%   Not: 0% 

**Remy/Rogue **

Fav: 30%  Not: 5% 

**Logan/Rogue**

Fav: 5%  Not: 22.5%

**RoLo**

Fav: 62.5%  Not: 7.5%

**Logan/Jean **

Fav: 15%  Not: 32.5%

**Scott/Jean**

Fav: 20%  Not: 15%

**Scott/Ororo**

Fav: 5%  Not: 12.5% 

**Bobby/Rogue**

Fav: 7.5%  Not: 5%  
  
#3. Would you stop reading the story due to your dislike of a pairing formed in this fan fiction?

**Yes:** 5%

**Unlikely:** 10%

**Maybe:** 15%

**No:** 62.5% Yayy! 

((Ok, it doesn't add up but in my world this makes sense. This goes for all the results. *nods*))

  
#4. Favourite character in this fiction/#5. Least favourite character in this fiction

**Ororo**

Fav: 45%  Not: 5%

**Jean: **

Fav: 5%  Not: 20%

**Logan**

Fav: 37.5%  Not: 0%

**Rogue**

Fav: 0%  Not: 0%

**Scott**

Fav: 0%  Not: 30%

**Remy**

Fav: 15%  Not: 0%  
  
#6. Favourite in your opinion/#7. Least favourite in your opinion

**Ororo**

Fav: 40%  Not: 0%

**Jean: **

Fav: 7.5%  Not: 32.5%%

**Logan**

Fav: 27.5%  Not: 2.5%

**Rogue**

Fav: 25%  Not: 2.5%

**Scott**

Fav: 2.5%  Not: 20%

**Remy**

Fav: 10%%  Not: 2.5%  
  
#8. Favourite scene or moment in this fiction

((Scenes are a bit harder to do and considering I'm lazy =D No results for this but overall I got the impression that ya'll pretty much liked everything. Right? Right? *doesn't give you the chance to answer* Damn right.)) 

***************


	14. So Much For 'Talking'

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
**************  
  
As far as Scott was concerned this morning had been a pretty sweet ass start to what he could only assume to a sweet ass day. He'd woken up before his brother, therefore guaranteeing the last bit of juice and milk left in the fridge, his car purred like a kitten, which really wasn't that unusual as it was brand freakin' new and cost his parents a small fortune. But hey a promise was a promise.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'Son, if you become Captain of the Lions this year and keep the Summers' tradition alive and burning. I will buy you that car you've been whining about for the last month.'  
  
Scott nearly tripped over the chair he was getting up from.  
  
'Whoa, really?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Frank. What's wrong with the car he has now?'  
  
'Oh come on Annie, what kind of Captain drives an old Volvo?'  
  
Scott nodded in the background, agreeing with his father. Mama Summers frowned.  
  
'I just don't thin-'  
  
'Besides I'm sure it'll definitely win the heart of that pretty little cheerleader he's been eyeing.'  
  
'Dad!'  
  
Scott tried really hard not to blush.  
  
'I'm sure if this was really a nice girl, she'd like you for you, honey and not what car you drive.'  
  
'Mom!' He was definitely not cool with his parents talking about his love life; ok yet to begin love life. If just felt really weird.  
  
'What was her name again?'  
  
'Ororo'  
  
'Such a pretty name.'  
  
'That's not the only thing pretty about her.' His dad winked and nudged him with his shoulder playfully. 'Huh? Huh?'  
  
Scott just groaned and put his head into his hands. How did a conversation about his potential future car end up to this?  
  
'Besides Annie, Would you have given me the time of day if it hadn't been for MY car?'  
  
'That's because you nearly ran me over with it.'  
  
'Made you pay attention though, didn't it?' Not so subtle eyebrow waggle.  
  
Mama Summers sighed dramatically. 'Fine.' She raised her hands up as a sign of defeat. 'But you have to maintain a B + -'  
  
'-Minus' Scott interrupted.  
  
'Average' his mum finished, eyes narrowed.  
  
'Okay.' Scott knew when to back down.  
  
She sighed again, 'don't make me regret this Scott.'  
  
'I won't!' He grinned as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 'Thanks dad.' We scooted over to give him a manly hug before bolting towards the door.  
  
'And try not to run her over!' His mom's voice wafted after him.  
  
'Okay!'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ok, so he didn't get the B average his mom had wanted, but after a lot of pleading and grovelling and inviting Ororo over for dinner, his mom had finally caved.  
  
Which brings us to the present. Scott eases the car into his usual parking spot and swings open his door; he then finds it incredibly strange that in the space of about 2.5 seconds he's up against the wall staring into a pair of dark shades, So much for that sweet ass day.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Remy"  
  
"What-did-you-do?"  
  
The words are forced between gritted teeth and Scott strains to hear. What did he do? Scott stares blankly.  
  
"What do you mean?" He's relieved that the sentence flows from his mouth, no way reflecting the confusion and very, tiny, little bit of fear he had twisting in his gut.  
  
Not that he was afraid of Remy or anything. But there was something unnerving about the guy, his eyes for one thing. Red on black, devil eyes. They say eyes are supposed to be the window to the soul. He'd only seen them once-by accident and there was no way he was ever going to forget it. It was the type of eyes little kids were afraid of in the dark, the monsters that hid under the bed or in the closet. He could never understand how Ororo was unfazed by it. It bothered him that Remy only let her see them, it bothered him more then he would ever willingly admit.  
  
Remy scoffed, which jolted Scott back to reality. "You mean you don' know?" He was being sarcastic, Scott could tell.  
  
"Could you at least put me down?"  
  
Passer by's were beginning to stare but no one stayed or interfered. Even his harem were nowhere in site. Scott decided that wasn't a good thing. In Westchester you were one of two things with Remy, you either loved and admired him or you feared him. There was no in-between. Though Scott liked to think he was the exception.  
  
"Non" He answered and Scott realise he had forgotten the question.  
  
"Look man, whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out without-ya know resorting to violence."  
  
Remy just laughed, had his head thrown back and everything and Scott added this to the list of 'unsettling things about my girlfriend's best friend' Remy was unpredictable and damn, that was never a good thing, especially not in fights. He hoped there wasn't going to be a fight. He just got this jacket back from the dry cleaners, damnit!  
  
"Could we at least bring it inside? People are beginning to stare."  
  
Remy's forehead creased and even though Scott couldn't see it, he knew his eyes were narrowed. Slowly Remy lowers Scott back to the ground and takes a step back as Scott smoothes the front of his leather jacket down.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
Remy side glances before returning his impenetrable gaze back to Scott.  
  
"Ain't nobody hurt my Stormy" He tugs at the collar of his knee length jacket, making is stand up right and Scott is vaguely reminded of a scene in Matrix.  
  
Scott opens his mouth; he isn't sure on what he's going to say but feels it's a moment for him to say something but the bell rings, most likely saving Scott from embarrassing himself.  
  
There's a last minute rush of students trying to get in on time, someone knocks into Scott, distracting him. The guy or girl, someone Scott can't even recognise much less know apologises profusely before hastily disappearing into the mass of teenagers. He looks back and Remy's gone and Scott is definitely reminded of a scene in Matrix. He briefly wonders if Remy planned the whole thing but decides against it. His plan probably ended up with Scott having his face bashed in. Remy didn't like Scott. Scott wasn't stupid but it wasn't like Remy made an effort to keep it a secret.  
  
Scott finally starts moving with the crowd, glancing at his sides. Not that he was nervous or anything but hey Remy was un-freakin-predictable and Scott wondered for the billionth time on how someone like Ororo could ever be friends with someone like Remy.  
  
Speaking of which what was wrong with his girl? 


	15. Try Outs

Disclaimer: I own nothing but perhaps the plotline.  
  
Summary: AU The X-men in a typical high school, filled with cheerleaders and football players. Ororo the ever-popular cheerleader. Scott the star quarter back of Westchester Lions, Remy the stereo-typical bad boy, Jean the geeky girl in love with the jock and Logan the mysterious new guy.  
  
A/N: Late? Me? NEVER! *drops off chapter and runs off at break-neck speed*  
  
**************  
  
Beth yawned, big and loud as she rolled her eyes at the latest wannabe cheerleader, the girl blushed in embarrassment at having apparently bored one of the senior cheerleaders. Kitty shoved her elbows into Beth's ribs who in turn yelped indignantly, rubbing her tender side while she glared menacingly at the junior.  
  
"I apologise for her, Molly. Beth has an attention span like a gold fish. You know 5 seconds."  
  
"Hey!" Beth made an attempt to lunge at Kitty but was stopped as Emma hooked a arm around her neck and pulled her back into her seat. Trapped and annoyed Beth contented herself by sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Very mature Elizabeth." Emma remarked dryly.  
  
"You!" Beth hissed accusingly before poking Emma on her side. "You traitor!"  
  
Emma rolled her eyes as Beth squirmed in an attempt to break-free. "M, have you EVER heard of deodorant!"  
  
"Thank you, Molly." Ororo smiled, ignoring her fellow cheerleaders. "That was a very good effort but I don't think- I don't think you are exactly what we are looking for."  
  
"Oh! That's ok!" Molly not at all bothered that she would not be the new cheerleader. "It was just an honour to try out."  
  
Ororo blinked. "Uh- yes, ok then."  
  
"Can I shake your hand?!"  
  
"Shake my hand?" Ororo glanced briefly at Jubilee who blowing a bubble from her gum just shrugged. "I gues- of course" She stood up as Molly bounced a little TOO enthusiastically towards the table grabbing O's hand within her own, slightly sweaty one.  
  
"This is so great!" She beamed her silver braces revealed in all its glory. "I'm going to tell all my friends that I shook ORORO MUNROE'S HAND!!"  
  
Ororo forced a polite smile as Molly continued to shake her hand. "Well, good luck next you"  
  
Molly gasped, her brown eyes bulging as she stared at Ororo in awe. "YOU wish ME luck" Her eyes almost seemed to have sparkled as Emma finally let go of Beth and were both staring at Molly like she had split ends and nail bitten nails- which she did so.  
  
"Yes, well we have other people who wish to try out-" hand shaking does not stop. "-today" hand shaking continues "Uh.Molly?"  
  
"What?" Ororo looks down at the clasped hands. "Oh.OH! I'm sorry" She lets go. "Thank you for letting me try out!" She flapped her arms around apparently emphasising her gratefulness. "You guys are so great! Oh! Oh! Gimme a 'G'!"  
  
"WILL YOU GET OUT ALREADY?! Yon don't have it ok? You didn't have it 5 minutes ago when you tired out, you definitely don't have it now and you would most likely NOT have in 5 minutes later so could you JUST stop wasting MY time and get the hell out already."  
  
Everyone stared at Beth who was now twirling her long, purple hair around her index finger.  
  
"Oh" Molly began "Ok. Bye then" she then turned and proceeded to run out the door.  
  
"Beth!"  
  
"No, Kitty. I think Beth actually had a very good point for once." Jubilee noted, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Thank you!" Beth agreed, now inspecting her perfectly French manicured nails.  
  
"She was just saying what was all on our minds" Emma nodded.  
  
"She was kinda creepy too. I mean what was with the hand shaking? Like hello? She bites her nails." Beth shook her head like that was the most appalling detail she had ever noticed. "I mean why would you shake hands with someone when your nails looked like that? Especially, when that someone's hand you're shaking is O's who always has perfect nails, right O?"  
  
Ororo rubbed her temples muttering something under her breath.  
  
"O?"  
  
"Can we just get this over and done with? I would like to go home."  
  
"Ok, ok.sheesh." Beth picked up a random form and glanced at the top. "Jean Grey? We totally know she's going to be a drag. Grey? Grey was so last season."  
  
"Jean?" Emma snickered "who in this century still names their child Jean?"  
  
Meanwhile Jean Grey stood on the outside of the hall wringing her hands nervously. "You know Logan; I don't think I'm going to do this." She turned to walk away but Logan stretched out his arm to block her getaway. "Logan, your arm is in my way." She prodded uselessly at the tan, muscled forearm.  
  
"You might as well, you're here now." Not noticing the fury of jabs his was receiving form the red head.  
  
"Why? I'm just going to make a full out of myself! They'll laugh at me! Especially that Beth." She gritted her teeth as the image of the beautiful, cold, spoilt princess sneered down at her. "She'd never let me live it down!"  
  
"Look! Do you want to live your whole life wondering 'what if?' What if you give it a shot? What if you make it? What if this is your calling?" Jean's eyes widened as Logan moved closer with each sentence until she was pinned.  
  
"I- wha- You- I" Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait a, gosh darn minute!" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care so much?"  
  
He raised the eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Since when did you care about me?" Pause. "You have something to gain from this don't you? Do you have a video camera or something? So you can record my humiliation and replay it to me everyday until our graduation!!"  
  
"You are a very, strange little girl." Logan patted her on the cheek. "I'm just saying. I just thought you had potential." He leaned back.  
  
"And how would you know what kind of 'potential' possible cheerleaders have??" Logan grinned. "Wait!!" Jean scrunched her eyes shut and blocked her ears. "I take it back! Don't answer that. I DON'T want to know."  
  
"The nerve of this nobody, how dare she not even turn up to give me the chance to laugh at her?"  
  
Kitty was about to say something that consisted of the words 'spoilt', 'talent less', and 'bitch'. That was until a scuffling sound cut her off and a slim, red head flew threw the door landing face first on the mat set out for the 'wannabes'.  
  
So instead Kitty said "Uh.are you ok?"  
  
The red head held up her index finger and the five cheerleaders sat in silence watching the strange red head do - well - nothing.  
  
"Somebody poke her with a stick."  
  
"Oh can I do it? I've always wanted to poke someone with a stick."  
  
"Jubes, no! I think she might be hurt."  
  
"Oh great, just great, Could someone at least drag her out? Her split ends are depressing me."  
  
"Wow, you have really good eyes"  
  
Jean lifted a hand to pat self-consciously at her hair.  
  
"Oh, so the thing lives."  
  
"Are you alright?" Jean looked up as Ororo knelt over her. "Jean was it?" She nodded, oblivious to the mat's pattern imprinted on her forehead. "We were waiting for you."  
  
"Oh-I, well I-", she Paused "Sorry"  
  
"It's ok. Are you- can you stand? Do you still want to.?" Her voice trailed off as she waved a hand at the panel of cheerleaders. "You are the last for today, so we can wrap it up."  
  
"Uh." her throat went dry. Then Logan's gruff voiced echoed in her subconscious. 'Do you want to live your whole life wondering 'what if?'' "Yeah, yeah I still want to do it."  
  
Ororo smiled warmly and helped Jean to her feet. O then moved back to her seat waiting for Jean to begin.  
  
'Ok, Jean.' Jean thought to herself. 'This is your moment, your time to shine. All the times those other cheerleaders pointed and laugh. This is your time to rub it in their faces. Show them that you are no geek! Jean Grey, the NEW Westchester Witch! Jean Grey, a cheerleader!'  
  
[ 4 and a half minutes later ]  
  
Jean stood with her head banging lightly against the brick wall a few yards away from the auditorium.  
  
"So," Logan drawled a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "I take it, that it did not go well."  
  
"No." she replied her voice a little muffled.  
  
"I see, do I want to know?"  
  
"Where do I begin?" she spoke to the wall. "I spelt 'witch' wrong for one! Who spells witch wrong? I slipped and tripped, landing on bum not once, not twice by eleven times!"  
  
Logan snorted as Jean turned around to glare at him. "This is all YOUR fault! You did this to me! Filling my mind with lies and hopes that I could not possible achieve in my normal state of mind! You did this to me!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses" Logan lifted his hands "I didn't make you trip - eleven times."  
  
[Back in the hall]  
  
"Wait, wait. So this Jean Grey who completely and utterly tanked the tryout is our new cheerleader?" Jubilee stared in confusion before changing her expression thoughtful before returning to confusion. "Nope, no matter how I look at it, it still doesn't make sense."  
  
"It's a product of elimination." Kitty began. "Jamie, Casey and Mary did not know their lefts from their rights." Kitty ticked off each name with her fingers. "Justine, Kate and Amanda just stood their staring at Ororo. Myrtle and Sara complained how cheerleading was degrading to women everywhere and that we should be ashamed of ourselves for promoting such a negative view for young girls everywhere. Molly was creepy 'Bobbi' was really Bobby in a blond wig." She stopped. "There, I think that's everyone."  
  
"We also, really, really need a new cheerleader to defend out title."  
  
"Besides, I don't want to do this all again tomorrow! I have a life you know" Beth added.  
  
Kitty ignored her. "Is that is 'Ro?"  
  
Ororo sighed but did not disagree as she stared at the last wannabe's form. "Jean Grey" she sighed, "Welcome to the Westchester Witches" 


End file.
